Always be with you
by Kiwi Odair
Summary: Cuando el ser que amas es enviado a la arena, la razón y los límites se vuelven desconocidos; dejas atrás tus miedos y luchas por lo que te hace feliz, luchas para mantenerlo con vida. Fic Brittiketana (Brittana, Tike) Y The Hunger Games.
1. La Cosecha

**Un fic de Glee y The Hunger Games, dedicado especialmente a las parejas Brittana y Tike (Sip, mis OTP's, aunque en éste cap se concentre un poco más en Tike, Brittana será el central). Espero sea de su agrado, acepto todas las críticas constructivas y tomatazos, incluso las calabazas (Piñas no). Sin algo más sólo me queda decir: Enjoy!**

_**Glee no me pertenece (Si así fuera cuántas cosas no cambiaría) Al igual que The Hunger Games.**_

* * *

**Always Be With You**

* * *

**Cap 1 La Cosecha.**

Y estás ahí, de pie, en medio de la pequeña sala que sirve para que cada tributo pueda despedirse de su familia. Te preguntas cuántos inocentes desfilaron por aquí, antes de una muerte segura, pues aunque seas del Distrito 4, uno conocido por ser de profesionales, sabes que muchas veces no se gana; cuántas lágrimas y angustia llenaron el cuarto ante el terror que paralizó a ese pobre joven o niño que fue a la arena. Pero no todo es temor, sabes también que muchos se fueron orgullosos de haberse ofrecido como voluntarios para salvar a aquellos infelices a los que la vida les dio un poco de suerte, sabes que aquí se dijeron palabras como "Descuiden, voy a regresar" o "Me encargaré de acabar con todos en Los Juegos" Y quisieras ser de esos, quisieras que esas mismas palabras salieran de tu boca, pero estás tan consciente que eso no es para ti.

No puedes siquiera moverte, el miedo te ha paralizado y maldices a tu cuerpo de no responder a las órdenes de tu cerebro; pero ¿Qué maldices más? ¿Eso o el hecho de que ningún voluntario se haya presentado para salvarte? Eres conocida como "La chica de los ojos raros" Pues es raro ver ojos rasgados en el Distrito. Generalmente todos allí son perfectos, blancos o bronceados, con ojos abiertos y de colores claros; en cambio tú saliste con facciones no muy vistas en tu hogar, y aunque seas una persona conocida y respetada en toda la costa, sabes que no vales lo suficiente para ser salvada de ir a la arena, al menos no como Brittany, hija de los médicos principales del Distrito, cuyo físico es increíble comparado con el tuyo, seguro por ella sí se ofrecían como voluntarios. En ese momento maldices el haber nacido así, el ser una extraña en un mundo perfecto, en el que consideras, el mejor Distrito de todo Panem, pero hay algo, algo que te tumba los pensamientos egoístas de tu cabeza; sí, ese algo, o mejor dicho alguien, es tu pareja, el único que te vio cuando eras invisible, se trata de Mike.

Él es igual que tú, con facciones casi idénticas a las tuyas: Sus ojos son rasgados y casi del mismo color pero con algo tan sobresaliente como son tus ojos, es su físico. Un pescador desde pequeño, como todos los que viven ahí, pero con un físico muy bien trabajado pues lo has visto cuando se escapa a ejercitarse o cuando entra al entrenamiento para los tributos profesionales. Suspiras, pues éste fue el último año en el que su nombre y el tuyo entraron en la cosecha, con la ligera y gran diferencia que tú saliste sorteada. Al menos, es un alivio saber que él no irá contigo, lo que menos quieres es asesinarlo, ni mucho menos verlo morir mientras te protege; y es aquí cuando juras, juras que él iba a gritar "Me ofrezco como voluntario" Al escuchar tu nombre, pero no podían ir dos tributos masculinos a Los Juegos, eso es una ley.

Te abrazas a ti misma, deseando poder despertar de la terrible pesadilla en la que estás sumergida, aunque bien sabes que no es ni un sueño ni una pesadilla, dentro de unos minutos subirás a un tren el cual te llevará a tu muerte segura, a esa arena que le pondrá fin a tu vida. Escuchas cómo la puerta se abre y da paso a tu otro motivo de vida. Además de Mike, Sean es ese motivo para seguir adelante, para vivir y hacer algo productivo, pues después de la muerte de ambos padres, eres su único familiar y él el tuyo.

Corre hacia ti para aferrarse a tu cuerpo, sus pequeñas manitas tratan de juntarse en tu espalda baja, pero es tan pequeñito que no alcanza a hacerlo. –Sean, no… - Y es que realmente no quieres que te abrace, no quieres romper lo poco que te queda de fuerza antes de derrumbarte por completo en el tren que te llevará al Capitolio. - No hagas esto más difícil.

- No quiero que te vayas.

Y es eso, esa simple frase lo que te deshace, lo que termina por derrumbar tu débil muralla de fuerza que habías creado desde que aquella mujer Pillsbury dijo tu nombre frente a todo el Distrito 4, esa muralla que tú misma sabías, era una dolorosa broma.

Te arrodillas frente a él para poder abrazarlo por última vez, grabándote la sensación de su cuerpecito contra el tuyo, de su calor y por más que no quieras, de sus lágrimas manchando tu hombro. – Yo tampoco quiero irme. – Y lo que tanto necesitabas, lo que tu mente pedía a gritos por fin sucede, rompes en llanto, en un llanto lleno de amargura, miedo y dolor, un llanto que demuestra el terror que sientes pues sabes que ya no regresarás; ya no verás más los amaneceres reflejándose en las verdes montañas, ni esos atardeceres que se camuflajean con el mar, no verás a Sean corriendo por la costa para subir la red que inocentemente pone todos los días, ni sus esfuerzos para convertirse en el gran pescador que fue su padre. No verás más a Mike cuando sube las redes de su embarcación, ni su forma de lanzar los tridentes para atrapar las presas más grandes; no podrás reflejarte más en esos ojos cafés que te miran como si fueras la persona más perfecta del mundo, ni escuchar de sus labios aquellos "Te amo" que susurra en tu oído después de hacer el amor. – Simplemente no podré hacerlo. – Por fin lo hiciste, te has derrumbado.

- No digas eso, por favor… - Por más que no quieras, él se separa un poco de ti para mirarte con esos ojitos llenos de lágrimas, esos ojitos que te están suplicando algo. – Tienes que regresar, Tina, tienes que hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? – Sonríes como una idiota, pues sabes que eso es imposible. ¿Cómo puede pedirte él que regreses? Sabes que es una muerte segura, tú nunca te interesaste en ser un tributo profesional, ni siquiera se te ocurrió la idea de pasar a un entrenamiento en la academia, simplemente querías vivir tu vida, creías que jamás saldrías en la Cosecha, jamás, hasta el día de hoy. – Sean, no soy un tributo profesional, muy apenas uno medio, no tengo los recursos para ganar.

- Pero tienes algo que los otros tributos no, tu fuerza. – Lo miras desconcertada. ¿Fuerza? ¿De dónde? Eres una chica promedio, tanto en peso como en altura, no haces ejercicio más que para salir a pescar y eso lo logras con redes, nada más; no eres experta en cañas ni mucho menos tridentes, Mike desistió en la idea de enseñarte a usarlos al ver que tu no tenías la fuerza necesaria para sostener uno.

- ¿Fuerza? ¿De qué estás hablando, pequeñito? – Acaricias con cuidado su cabeza, desde que lo tuviste en tus brazos has tenido ese miedo de lastimarlo o romperlo, pues para ti, es una figura de porcelana que debe ser tratada con sumo cuidado. – Tú sabes lo débil que soy y, comparada con los otros tributos, soy pequeña.

- La fuerza que yo digo no viene de tus músculos ni tu cuerpo; viene de aquí. – Él señala primero tu pecho y en seguida tu cabeza. – La fuerza que sacaste para criarme, para cuidarme y protegerme mientras crecía; la misma fuerza que te ayudó a ser valiente cuando te ibas a derrumbar frente a mí. – Sonríe con inocencia, con esa forma tan angelical que sólo él puede poseer, esa sonrisa que no has visto en nadie más, ni siquiera en Mike. – ¿Creías que no me daba cuenta?

Y es cuando los recuerdos más dolorosos golpean tu cabeza: Cuando cargaste a Sean por primera vez, recibiendo la amarga noticia que tu mamá había muerto después del parto; cuando Mike llegó corriendo a decirte que el barco en el que viajaba tu padre había naufragado, tú estabas preparándolo para su primer día de clases. Sí, tú te encargaste de criarlo a falta de una madre, y cuando ambos se habían quedado sin padre fuiste tú quien lo sacó adelante, quien le ha dado todo el apoyo y cuidados que él necesita; entregaste tu tiempo a socorrerlo y ver que no le faltara nada, trabajaste por largas jornadas para conseguir el dinero que siempre necesitó, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que tú te ibas para no volver más? Sabes que Mike no sería capaz de dejarlo solo, ni siquiera dudaría en llevarlo consigo y tomarlo como miembro de su propia familia; pero eso sería egoísta de tu parte pues te prometiste verlo crecer, verlo convertirse en el pescador que siempre quiso ser y si te rindes ahora, antes siquiera de entrar a la arena, no sólo lo decepcionarás a él, sino a ti misma.

- ¿Por qué no eres un niño de ocho años normal? – Y es esa sonrisa sincera que se dibuja en tus labios la que calma el dolor que te estaba carcomiendo por dentro; sí, tu hermanito menor te ha dado la lección más grande que hayas recibido.

Sean te sonríe con tanta alegría que puedes jurar que sale luz de sus labios para iluminar toda la habitación, como la luz de un faro que iluminará tu camino durante tu travesía al Capitolio, y quién sabe, tal vez la misma luz que te guíe en la arena. – Sí lo soy. Pero también soy tu hermano y eso me hace ser el niño más especial de ocho años.

Otra vez esas lágrimas que tanto habías guardado se asoman en tus ojos para morir en tu mentón y es cuando esa enorme necesidad de tomarlo entre tus brazos y jamás soltarlo crece en tu pecho. Lo estrujas contra ti, apretándolo lo más fuerte que puedes y pasando tus manos por su espalda y su cabeza, llorando como no lo hacías en mucho tiempo: Con sentimiento y dolor. – Sean, te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para volver contigo.

/

Estás de pie, al lado de aquella mujer que no sabes cómo, pero siempre que se acerca a ti, siempre que te sonríe o te mira, es capaz de robarte el aliento, de robarte hasta la sonrisa que tu no creías tener; estás al lado de esa rubia que crees perfecta, e incluso la perfección se queda corta comparada con ella. Está tomando tu mano, más bien la está apretando con fuerza y sabes el por qué de ello.

Es la época de la Cosecha, el día en que todos los niños y jóvenes de doce a dieciocho años, hombre y mujer, son llamados por el Capitolio para ir a enfrentarse a Los Juegos del Hambre. Sabes lo que eso significa, una muerte segura para los demás distritos, pero no para el tuyo, no, el tuyo tiene el galardón de ser el Distrito 4, el mejor que pueda tener Panem. Aunque claro, eso lo piensas, pero la realidad es otra cuando te aterra ir a la arena y enfrentarte, porque aunque hayas sido entrenada como un tributo profesional, no sabes cómo serán los tributos de los otros distritos, sobre todo del 1 y el 2 que son los que más tributos ganadores producen; tributos grandes, altos y fornidos, con una fuerza casi sobrehumana que puede deshacer a cualquiera que se les ponga en frente. Y tú, tu eres una chica pequeña de estatura, de las más bajitas que hay en la costa, y aunque hayas practicado y tengas habilidad en la pesca, no dejas de ser una debilucha que no puede soportar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pues en seguida sientes cómo te rompen.

Esa es la realidad, aunque te las des de valiente, el sólo pensar que puedes estar en la arena te convierte en un triste e inofensivo cachorrito y te baja los humos en una milésima de segundo. Llevas años fingiendo valentía ante tus amigas (Sobre todo ante tu rubia despampanante) Y tus compañeros, les haces creer que si vas a Los Juegos regresarás victoriosa, digna de vivir en la aldea de los vencedores; pero cada vez que hacen la Cosecha, cada vez que la escolta del Capitolio, la señorita Pillsbury, escoge los nombres de los Tributos, tú te deshaces del miedo, no soportas la idea de salir y convertirte en una víctima de los otros distritos, aunque sabes que darás pelea, pues a Santana Lopez no la matan con facilidad.

"Sólo palabras" te susurra tu mente, la única cuerda en ti. Suspiras y sueltas la mano de Brittany para pasar ambas por tu dolorido rostro, pues la tensión te mantuvo en un mismo gesto durante toda la Cosecha. – Me quiero ir ya. – Le dices a tu rubia al momento que recargas tu cabeza en su pecho, y ella te rodea con sus brazos para protegerte.

Brittany Pierce, la hija de los médicos principales del Distrito 4, la chica de la que llevas enamorada tanto tiempo, la misma que consideras una diosa, pues su físico es tan perfecto que no se compara con el de ninguno ahí, ni siquiera con el mentor Finnick Odair, y eso que él es realmente atractivo; pero aunque él sea atractivo, no despierta en ti esos sentimientos que tienes por Brittany, en lo más mínimo. – Vamos a la playa ¿Te parece? – Ella acaricia tu espalda con una mano mientras la otra te tiene fuertemente sujeta a su pecho. Sí, ella es la única que capta toda tu atención.

No será la chica más lista de todas (Aunque para ti es un genio) Pues excede en inocencia, pero sí es la que más sentimientos puros tiene y la que te ha dado grandes lecciones de vida a lo largo de los años. – Llévame a donde tú desees. – Le dices en un susurro que ella sólo puede escuchar y su respuesta es un tierno beso en tu cabeza. La chica inocente, la rubia de ojos azules, la más alta en todo el distrito entre su rango de edad; la que tiene a muchos pretendientes tocando a su puerta, prefiere pasar su tiempo a tu lado, buscando la manera de hacerte sentir mejor.

- Quiero ir a la playa y ver el atardecer contigo. – Susurra en el mismo tono que tú, pues sabe que cuando estás con ella, todos tus sentidos se concentran en su persona.

Te separas lentamente, bajando tus manos para rodear su torneada cintura y poder perderte en esos ojos azules como el mar de su hogar, admirando también los rasgos tan finos de su rostro. – Yo voy a donde sea, siempre y cuando sea contigo. – Ella te brinda una sonrisa sincera, mostrando esos dientes tan blancos como perlas. Tu único deseo es poder atrapar sus labios con los tuyos y besarla hasta quedarte sin aliento; pero sabes que hay un problema, el problema que contiene tus impulsos y te recuerda la realidad la que vives: Brittany Pierce es sólo tu mejor amiga.

/

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse te saca de tus pensamientos, de ese agradable sopor que tienes con tu hermanito menor desde que decidió prenderse a tu cuerpo como un animalito indefenso; levantas la vista y ahí está él, mirándote con los ojos desbordándose de ternura, de amor, pero hay algo más y aunque no quieras admitirlo, sabes que también te mira con compasión.

- Sean ¿Podrías…? – Se acerca a ustedes con paso lento, dubitativo pues no quiere terminar con ese preciado momento, pero él también quiere despedirse de ti, quiere tenerte en sus brazos y sabes que tú también lo deseas, lo necesitas. – Será sólo un momento.

Sean se separa no queriendo de ti, lentamente, prolongando cada segundo a tu lado, mira tus ojos y logras percibir un suspiro triste; con ternura, pasas el dorso de tu mano para acariciar su mejilla y limpiar sus lágrimas, porque también ha llorado al sentirse en tus brazos. – Sólo un momento, por favor.

Te mira y voltea a ver a Mike, sabe que son novios, sabe que para ti es el hombre de tu vida y sabe que sería un mal hermanito si se queda en el momento en que ustedes dos necesitan intimidad. – Lo que tú me pidas, hermanita. – Besa tu mejilla y se separa completamente de ti, caminando con esos pequeños pacitos para ir con Mike y abrazarse a sus piernas, antes de ir directamente a la salida.

Por fin a solas, por fin él y tú. Te pones de pie lentamente sin despegar ni un segundo tus ojos de los suyos, quisieras detener el tiempo, quisieras quedarte ahí para siempre, vivir atrapada dentro de esos ojos café tan profundos; él se queda mirándote con la misma intensidad y tú sólo quieres vivir en su mente para saber qué está pensando, que pasa en ese momento por su cabeza. Y como si ambos estuvieran sincronizados, corren para encontrarse en un fuerte abrazo, apretando tu cuerpo contra el de él como queriendo fundirte y ser uno solo. Levantas un poco tu cabeza para mirar sus ojos y sorprenderlo mirándote, rogándote por lo que tú también quieres hacer desde hacía un momento; y es cuando por primera vez después de la Cosecha, sus labios vuelven a encontrarse en un beso desesperado pero cargado de amor y necesidad.

Estás a solas y puedes besarlo como es tu gusto pues muchas veces, frente a la gente te cohíbes un poco, siempre has sido así de tímida; sus labios rozan en contra con rapidez, desesperados, sientes que tu vida depende de ese momento, sientes cómo su lengua te pide permiso para encontrarse con su semejante y comenzar un baile que sólo ellas saben hacer desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Te pones en puntas para cruzar tus brazos detrás de su cuello, aventando su nuca hacia el frente y poderlo besar mejor, sientes cómo él se inclina hacia ti para otorgarte más comodidad en su encuentro, hasta en eso Mike es considerado. Baja sus brazos hasta tu cintura para eliminar el poco espacio que queda entre los dos, juntándose contigo lo más que puede; no quiere soltarte, lo sientes por la forma en que sus brazos te rodean, la forma en que te toman y te cubren con tanta devoción, con esa forma de decir "No me dejes".

El aire comienza a agotarse de tu parte, no sabes si de él también pero estás segura por la forma en que trata de dar bocanas sin despegarse de ti y es cuando ambos sucumben ante su necesidad de respirar. Respiras agitada, sientes tu corazón desbocado golpear contra tu pecho de manera increíble, la adrenalina del momento se ha mezclado con el miedo de subir al tren y estás a punto de caer por lo mareada que estás.

- Escúchame bien, Tina, puedes lograrlo, estoy seguro que vas a lograrlo. – Mike toma tu rostro entre sus manos para mirarte con tal intensidad a tus ojos que incluso puedes sentir cómo su mirada te penetra para hacerte entender.

- ¿Tú también? ¿Creen que podré vencer a los tributos profesionales de otros distritos? – Y es cuando de nueva cuenta esas malditas lágrimas te invaden, te controlan al grado de mostrar tu miedo, de mostrar el terror que te está matando por dentro. – Son tributos profesionales, Mike, yo no lo soy.

- Eres pescadora, sabes tejer redes y siempre te las has ingeniado para sobrevivir. Piensa cuando perdiste a tu madre, cuando tuviste que criar a Sean tu sola, Tina, tú lo hiciste sin ninguna ayuda y esto ni siquiera puede compararse a los años que has luchado contra la vida.

Lo miras incrédula ¿De verdad está diciendo eso? ¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta de que Los Juegos del Hambre son completamente diferentes a lo que es tu vida en el Distrito 4? – Mike, estamos hablando de matar personas, de unos juegos brutales donde obligan a gente inocente a matarse entre ellos, lo hemos visto durante toda nuestra vida.

- Pero está en ti labrar tu destino ¿Crees que esos tributos van a tentarse el corazón cuando te vean para no asesinarte?

- ¡No quiero perder quien soy! – Por fin sucedió, por fin explotaste, por fin le gritaste al amor de tu vida, y es que aunque él diga que puedes defenderte, sabes que tu miedo está en perder tu personalidad, de quien él está realmente enamorado. – Cada tributo que regresa está loco, todos se pierden en la arena, lo hemos visto; pierden su vida aunque físicamente sigan aquí.

Mike te está mirando perplejo y tú no lo entiendes, él está seguro de que puedes regresar y conservar tu esencia. – El mentor Odair regresó y lo veo tan cuerdo como el día que se fue, no se dejó vencer.

- Pero su novia Annie se volvió loca. – Cubres tu rostro para no mirarlo, sabes que lo que dirás te lastimará tanto a ti como a Mike, es un arma de doble filo y aún así estás dispuesta a decirlo. – No quiero que terminemos así, no podría perdonármelo y preferiría estar muerta a ser una loca.

Bien, lo dijiste y sabes que eso va a dolerle, y te duele a ti también; tal parece que ya comenzaste a enloquecer sin siquiera entrar a la arena. Sientes cómo separa tus manos para volver a mirarte, ésta vez de una manera fría y calculadora, ese no se parece al Mike amoroso y tierno que tú conoces. – Está en ti conservarte a ti misma, no dejes que las adversidades de allá adentro te dominen, te arrastren a ese abismo de perdición; Tina, no te dejaste vencer aquí afuera y era peor de lo que vivirás allí, yo confío en que tu saldrás victoriosa y regresarás, pero en lo que más confío es en que podrás estar en la arena sin perder tu personalidad y que encontrarás una forma de lograrlo.

No puedes soportarlo más y te aferras de nuevo a su cuerpo, sujetándolo por el cuello para llenar sus labios de besos cortos, y no es hasta ese momento cuando sientes sus mejillas húmedas; sí, Mike está llorando y no sabes cuánto lleva así pues sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, tanto pensar en ti, en ese miedo que te está sumergiendo a la oscuridad, no te hizo mirar al hombre que ha estado contigo y ver que él también está sufriendo por ti, él también tiene miedo de perderte. Con sumo cuidado vas limpiando cada una de sus lágrimas con tus labios, degustando ese sabor a sal, aunque ésta vez te sabe amargo; sí, el sabor del miedo es lo que tienes en tus labios, lo que está llenando tu cuerpo al grado de convertirte en un ser egoísta.

Mike te sujeta tan fuerte por la cintura para eliminar de nuevo los espacios entre los dos, no quiere dejarte ir, está buscando la manera de detener el tiempo, igual que tú. – Sólo prométeme que regresarás, sin importar lo que hagas, Tina, porque sé que tú seguirás ahí, yo lo sé, yo confío en ti, sé que siempre estarás conmigo.

Miras sus ojos con tanta intensidad, con tanta devoción, no estás tranquila hasta reflejarte en ellos y después perderte de nuevo en sus labios, besándolos desesperada, sintiendo cómo él se encuentra en la misma situación. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta te da el aviso del fin.

Un momento estás abrazada a él, aferrada a su cuerpo, buscando la forma de fundirte con Mike, y otro estás siendo arrebatada por una mano fuerte que toma tu antebrazo sin respeto alguno, jalándote hacia fuera de la habitación y llevándote hasta la estación del tren donde tu vehículo hacia el Capitolio te alejará por completo de la vida. Escuchas a Mike gritar, rogándole al agente de la paz unos minutos más, pero como era de esperarse, eso no iba a ser posible.

Tus oídos se tapan hasta escuchar murmullos lejanos, tu vista se hace borrosa y tus piernas se convierten en gelatina, no miras nada que no sea a Mike y a Sean corriendo detrás de ti, esquivando al tumulto de gente que se juntó fuera del tren para mirarte y ver a su tributo femenino del Distrito 4 que los representará en Los Juegos del Hambre, reporteros y ciudadanos están ahí para verte partir, muchos esperando un regreso y otros tal vez para verte por última vez. Estás dentro del tren, todo está pasando tan rápido, miras a un lado y ves a dos agentes de la paz ir por el vagón, miras al otro y notas a la señorita Pillsbury acomodarse en la sala de estar, sentándose frente a tu compañero de distrito; pero lo importante está enfrente, siempre ha estado frente a ti, mirándote desesperado, buscando la forma de tenerte más tiempo a su lado. "¡Prométeme que vas a regresar!" Logras escuchar, ves cómo mueve sus labios para suplicarte lo que tu creías imposible; no importará cómo, no importará el por qué, ahora todo es diferente y tu deseo es volver a sus brazos, volver a mirar la carita sonriente de Sean, ahora tu deseo es vivir. - ¡Voy a regresar, Mike, te prometo que voy a regresar! – Gritas antes de que las puertas se cierren.

En ese momento eres arrebatada de una vida tranquila, de la vida que tanto trabajo te ha costado construir, ahora sólo eres una pieza más del Capitolio que te usará para su diversión, para verte morir en Los Juegos; pero tienes un nuevo propósito, tienes esas ganas de vivir y de no dejarte vencer en cuanto seas soltada en la arena, estás segura que Tina Cohen-Chang regresará al Distrito 4.

"Te amo" logras descifrar de los labios de Mike antes de que el tren se ponga en marcha, antes de verlo por última vez hasta el momento que regreses victoriosa a tu hogar. – Te amo… - Susurras contra el cristal, sabiendo de antemano que él puede sentir esa simple frase que dice todo para los dos. Ésta vez te prometes a ti misma que el miedo y el terror se harán a un lado, que no importa cómo lograrás vencer en la arena y que eso no te afectará; te prometes que tu esencia quedará intacta y que regresarás.

/

Tomas con fuerza su mano, la sujetas con miedo de que un momento a otro se vaya de tu lado, pero sabes que eso no pasará, ella es feliz contigo así como tú lo eres con ella. Giras un poco la cabeza para sorprenderla mirándote con esa tierna y adorable sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que no necesita decir más para ti. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – La miras mientras dibujas una dulce sonrisa en tus labios, sabes que es una típica sonrisa boba, pero es que Brittany tiene un increíble poder sobre ti.

- Bien, creo. – Ella hace una pequeña mueca. – Todas las cosechas es lo mismo, sabes cómo me afecta.

- Creo que a todos, nadie quiere terminar en la arena. – Suspiras de manera profunda, relajándote con cada centímetro que tu abdomen se encoje al sacar el aire, quisieras decirle del miedo que tienes todos los años pero eso significaría arruinar la imagen que ella tiene de ti. – Pero ya sólo un año más para que todo esto termine.

- Pero Santana - Brittany se detiene un poco, jalando tu mano en señal de alto. – Tú estás entrenando para ser un tributo profesional, no creo que te asuste el hecho de un día salir sorteada e ir a vencer a los demás tributos; creo que esperas todos los años para eso, aunque… - Ella hace otra mueca, ésta vez mostrando lo confundida que está. – A veces me pregunto por qué no te ofreces como voluntaria para terminar con la tortura, digo – Levanta sus hombros un poco indiferente a lo que sientes. – Si yo estuviera en tu lugar me habría ofrecido voluntaria desde hacía mucho, creo que lo habría hecho hoy por Tina.

Muy bien, Brittany lo está haciendo muy bien, está comenzando a descubrir que lo que tanto dices, de lo que tanto hablas frente a los demás son sólo palabras pues no eres capaz de enfrentar las cosas que tanto te aterran pero ¿Qué te aterra más? ¿Ir a la arena o que los demás vean que eres una habladora? – E-eso no quiere decir que n-no quiera ir a Los Juegos, es sólo que… - Miras a todos lados, no estás segura de lo que dirás, no sabes si ella te va a creer después de ver los primeros indicios de su gran curiosidad. – Es sólo que no creo que Chang valga lo que vale mi vida, p-para mí al m-menos no.

Ella te mira aún con esa expresión confundida en su rostro, no sabes si es porque no entiende lo que dices o porque no te cree en lo más mínimo. – Es nuestra amiga, Santana, yo no soportaría ver a un amigo sufrir en Los Juegos; yo preferiría sufrir a verlos a ellos.

KnockOut es la palabra que te describe en éste momento, la palabra exacta para decir cómo te sientes, pues el día de hoy, Brittany te ha dado otra lección de vida y tú sólo puedes sentirte miserable por pensar sólo en ti. – No, Britt, no quise decir eso, es que…

- Pero lo dijiste. – Ella te mira intensamente a los ojos, esa hermosa mirada tan tierna y dulce ha desaparecido y la que ahora te penetra el alma es dura y pesada; la mirada que Britt utiliza cuando está molesta, la conoces muy bien pues te has dedicado a estudiar sus gestos desde la primera vez que la viste. – Y eso no sonó agradable, sonó egoísta, ¿De verdad crees que ella no vale lo que tú? ¿Ya no recuerdas cuando nos ayudó a las dos el día que nos quedamos varadas en medio del mar? Yo no lo olvido y si ella necesita de mi ayuda no dudaría en dársela.

- Brittany, ella y tú se conocen más, yo no le hablo lo suficiente. – Suspiras de nuevo, ésta vez de prisa con una mezcla de enojos y celos porque tu rubia pasa tiempo con ella cuando debería pasarlo contigo. – No la conozco, no podría decir lo mismo.

No quita esa mirada que te lastima profundamente, te duele la forma en que te mira pues sabes que está molesta y está molesta contigo cuando tú sólo quieres provocar en ella los más puros y sinceros sentimientos de felicidad. – Es que no creo que sea por eso, Santana, ¿Qué tal si no es Tina la que estará en la arena? ¿Qué tal si es Quinn o soy yo? Dime – Se acerca lo suficiente a ti como para sentir su aliento cerca de tus labios, como para aspirar ese dulce aroma a fresas. - ¿Tú te nombrarías voluntario si yo llego a ser cosechada?

Y es aquí cuando toda tu máscara se deshace, no sólo por tenerla tan peligrosamente cerca, sino que ella está buscando dentro de ti, te mira con esos ojos que están penetrándote para saber la verdad, te pregunta cosas que no puedes responder. Bien, si fuera Quinn Fabray, la hija de la viuda gobernadora del Distrito, inseparable amiga de las dos pero sobre todo la única que puede ponerte los pies en la tierra, lo pensarías, aunque sabes bien que no dudarías dos veces en prestarte como voluntaria por ella; pero Brittany… Tú sabes la respuesta, tú sabes que si eso llega a pasar tu primer reflejo sería gritar "Soy voluntario" Para que tu rubia se quede en casa a vivir, la conoces y sabes que no duraría mucho en la arena, sabes muy bien que darías tu vida por la de ella. – Britt yo… - No sabes qué decir, tienes miedo a decirlo con tu corazón por temor a que ella piense mal y se aleje, y eso sería peor que estar dentro de Los Juegos.

Brittany sonríe de manera falsa, sarcástica y dolida, puedes adivinar que está herida y es por tu culpa, por no hablar cuando deberías, por no decirle lo que tu corazón y tu mente te están gritando desde que hizo el comentario de Tina Cohen-Chang. Ella suelta tu mano para caminar de frente, puedes ver cómo mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su blusa y la forma en que baja su cabeza hasta que su mentón choca con su pecho, y tú, tú no puedes sentirte más miserable y poca cosa después de herir de esa forma a tu princesa, a tu razón de vivir.

Trotas la poca distancia que hay entre las dos para tomar su antebrazo y jalarla hasta que el espacio se desconoce entre sus cuerpos, mirando directamente sus ojos. – Brittany, si tu salieras cosechada yo no dudaría ni un segundo en gritarme voluntaria, yo no dejaría que tu fueras al Capitolio a morir, no me lo perdonaría. – Suspiras, ésta vez para calmar a tu desbocado corazón que late contra tu pecho de forma increíblemente rápida, incluso crees que ella puede sentirlo contra sus costillas. – Yo daría mi vida porque tú no fueras un tributo. – Subes tu mano hasta su nuca para empujarla y hacer que su frente se recargue en la tuya, a lo que ella no pone ninguna objeción, simplemente se deja manejar por ti y miras la paz y la tranquilidad en su rostro, lees en cada facción de ella que los sentimientos anteriores ahora son un recuerdo, Britt está disfrutando de esa cercanía contigo; muerdes tu labio inferior con temor de que todo termine tan rápido y prefieres cerrar los ojos, tu madre te ha dicho que para sentir no es necesario ver y es aquí cuando comienzas a encontrarle sentido a esa frase. – No me lo perdonaría, yo no podría vivir en un mundo si no estás tú, por favor… No dudes de mí, no dudes que si tu sales sorteada en la Cosecha yo me entregaría por ti.

Sientes el aliento de Brittany contra tus labios y sabes que acaba de suspirar, sientes cómo sus manos te sujetan por la cintura en un gesto de "No te dejaré ir" O al menos eso crees; sientes su delicada nariz acariciar la tuya con suma ternura y crees que no puede haber un momento más perfecto que ese hasta ahora. – Una parte de mi sabía que tú no serías capaz de eso, mi corazón me decía que confiara en ti y ahora no me arrepiento de confiar… Santana, yo… - Y aunque no puedas verla, sabes que está moviendo sus labios tratando de hablar pero las palabras se han extinguido en su boca, sientes cómo la poca distancia entre sus labios se corta y tú sólo atinas a temblar. "No está pasando esto, no puede ser cierto…" Es lo que grita tu mente, combinada con tu corazón que quiere salirse de tu pecho; el momento que tanto has deseado desde que ella se cruzó en tu camino, el sueño que está a punto de hacerse realidad, la sensación de felicidad más plena que hayas sentido en tu vida, el beso tan anhelado de Brittany Pierce, tu princesa, está a punto de suceder.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, ya saben, críticas constructivas y comentarios son bien recibidos. No sé de cuántos caps sea, puede que de 5 o tal vez 10 o tal vez me explaye, todo depende de mi imaginación, además habrá una que otra escena subidita de tono, sin mencionar que será bastante dramático. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo cap :)**


	2. Miedo

**Whats up guys :) Espero les haya gustado el cap anterior; aquí tienen el nuevo. Enjoy!**

* * *

- "¿Qué haces, Brittany?"

De golpe abres los ojos para ver la realidad y lo quisieras que pasara, pero muy dentro de ti sabes que eso no está bien visto y que, en parte, no podrías hacer pues ni tú misma sabes qué es lo que sientes por ella.

Miras la forma tan lenta de Santana para abrir los ojos y encontrarte con una mirada triste, rogándote una explicación de lo que acabas de hacer porque claramente ibas a besarla, tenías los labios listos, los ojos cerrados y te acercabas a ella para culminar todo; miras que ella lo esperaba, o al menos eso es lo que imaginas, miras ese pequeño puchero que trata de ocultar y la forma en que se separa de ti, despacio, rompiendo con el mágico y hermoso abrazo que te tenía sujeta a ella. "Qué he hecho…" Es lo primero que pasa por tu mente, no querías lastimarla, lo sabes muy bien y no, tampoco querías hacerte daño a ti; pero el simple hecho de pensar besarla te hace daño, no sabes si ella siente lo mismo y lo que ven tus ojos es pura fantasía.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo, chicas?

- Nada, sólo hablaba con Brittany; más bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Boca de Trucha? – Notas perfectamente el tono de Santana, ese tono áspero y defensivo que usa cuando alguien pretende hacerle daño, el tono que ella usa para no mostrar su verdadero ser; el mismo tono que usó para referirse a Tina, el mismo que usa todos los años en la Cosecha.

- Voy a pescar, es una forma de relajarme después de esas cosechas; lo mejor es que sólo queda un año para desaparecer de esas urnas. – Ves la forma tan arrogante de Sam para levantar sus brazos, creyéndose victorioso de Los Juegos, creyéndose un tributo vencedor cuando ni se imagina lo que es estar en la arena; ni siquiera le importa si puede salir cosechado o no.

Sabes que Sam Evans no es un chico normal, no es como Santana, como Puck o Mike, es un chico más bien parecido a ti en lo inocente y despistado; pero también sabes que tu arrogancia es grande al reconocer que aunque tú seas eso, despiertas en los momentos oportunos, muestras la inteligencia que tienes dentro para sorprender a todo aquél que te considera una tonta. También sabes lo tierno y romántico que puede llegar a ser, al menos eso notaste cuando cortejaba a Kate, tu compañera de camarote en esas embarcaciones lejanas (Las mismas en las que tenías que negociar con ella para que se fuera y te dejara a solas con tu mejor amiga) Pero a ella no le interesaba; de hecho, a Kate no le interesa alguna persona del sexo opuesto.

Y es cuando te preguntas "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que ella es tan valiente de demostrar lo que siente, de decir lo que piensa, de tomar con orgullo la mano de su pareja frente a todo el distrito sin importarle las críticas de los demás?". Suspiras con sólo recordar la situación en la que estás sumergida.

Cuando eras una niña, jamás creíste enamorarte de una mujer, no hasta que conociste a Santana Lopez, esa niña ruda y cerrada con todos, la misma que intimidaba por su recio carácter aunque físicamente fuera débil y pequeña; y recuerdas todo, todo de aquél mágico encuentro:

_"Estás sentada al lado de la gran ventana con vista al mar, prefieres perderte en ese hermoso azul que en la clase aburrida de la maestra, ¿A quién le puede interesar las matemáticas? Con que sólo aprendas a sumar y a restar todo está perfecto, los cangrejos que atrapes con tus trampas se suman y se restan según las circunstancias._

_Tan metida estás en eso que no te das cuenta del momento en que entra la prefecta con alguien más, sólo hasta que una pequeña y delgada niña morena se sienta a tu lado. Volteas a mirarla y ella recibe tu mirada con una sonrisa a medias, más bien fingida. - ¡Hola! – Le dices alegre, esbozando tu mejor sonrisa. – Me llamo Brittany Pierce ¿Cómo te llamas tú?_

_Notas su seriedad, es la primera niña seria con la que te encuentras y no te gusta, tú eres toda alegría. – Santana Lopez. – Dice en voz baja pero no lo suficiente como para escucharla. No, ésta niña no es normal, no se ríe._

_La mañana pasa tranquilamente; Santana es callada y te desespera eso, quieres gritar, quieres hacer travesuras, quieres sentirte viva y con ella no puedes. Al escuchar a la profesora anunciar el receso sales corriendo y eres la primera (Como siempre) En pasar la puerta para ir directo a la trampa de cangrejos que colocas a la orilla de la playa, justo donde terminan los juegos; levantas la cubeta y sonríes al ver dos cangrejos pequeños que intentan escapar pero son detenidos por tus manos. Corres el patio entero para ir hasta la puerta de salida y guardar tus tesoros en otra cubeta que tienes escondida; aunque tu mamá te regañe por llevar tantos cangrejos, sabes que ellos son tus únicos amiguitos (Una vez llevaste una tortuga pero no duró cuando tu papá la pisó por accidente) Los únicos que no te juzgan, los únicos que te escuchan cuando estás triste._

_Mientras tú guardas a tus amigos y los llenas de agua para mantenerlos hidratados notas una sombra detrás tuyo y de nuevo sientes ese escalofrío recorrer tu cuerpo, la mañana había sido tan tranquila ¿Por qué debía arruinarse así?_

_- Pero si es la niña más tonta de toda la clase. – Escuchas esa voz burlona. - ¿De nuevo juntando cangrejos? ¿No sabes lo ridícula que te ves haciendo eso todos los días?_

_No eres ridícula ¿Cómo puede decirte eso? Y ahora sientes ese coraje llenarte el cuerpo para hacer a un lado el miedo que antes habías sentido. – No soy ridícula, los cangrejitos son mis amigos._

_- Son sólo criaturas que se arrastran, son asquerosos._

_- ¡No es cierto! – Gritas mientras te pones frente a ella para desafiarla; oh oh, grave error._

_Un momento estás de pie y otro caes pesadamente en la arena, moviendo la cubeta y dejando libres a los cangrejos que huyen aterrados. Abres los ojos y ves con tristeza cómo se van. – No ¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan! – Te mueves para tratar de atraparlos pero sabes que es inútil, ya se fueron._

_Escuchas la risa burlona de esa malvada niña, se ríe de ti, de tu soledad, de tu falta de amigos; eso, hasta que un golpe seco la hace callar por un momento y después soltar lo que tú consideras un gruñido._

_Te giras y puedes ver como esa niña nueva avienta conchas hacia su cara y su corpulento cuerpo, sí, te está defendiendo. - ¡No te metas con ella, no te ha hecho nada! – Miras cómo tu atacante se levanta y trata de atrapar a Santana, pero su estatura la hace escabullirse y tomar un puñado de arena para aventarlo a su rostro, dejándola ciega por un momento._

_¿Está pasando realmente esto? ¿Esa niña seria te ha defendido? - ¡Y si veo que vuelves a acercarte a Brittany te irá peor! – No, definitivamente es un sueño._

_La niña corpulenta se aleja corriendo y tropezando hasta ir con un prefecto, seguro acusará a Santana por defenderte y aunque quieras hacer algo, tienes miedo de que después sus agresiones sean peor. Te pones de pie y te colocas detrás de esa pequeña, mirándola avergonzada, incluso con ella de espaldas. – Gracias… - Logras decir sin que te domine la pena. – Gracias por defenderme._

_Ella se voltea para mirarte y por primera vez en todo el día te sonríe de manera sincera y real. – No hay de qué, esa niña debe aprender a respetarte, tú no hacías nada._

_Miras cómo llega la prefecta acompañada de tu profesora para llevarse a Santana de la mano, jalándola hasta que desaparecen las tres de tu vista. El día termina, triste y aburrido como siempre, y ahora más pues la compañía que tuviste por unos momentos ya no está contigo; sí, se la llevaron._

_Escuchas a la profesora anunciar el final de las clases y otra vez sales corriend, pero ésta vez no hacia la trampa, sales corriendo hacia la dirección para encontrarte con esa niña; sentada y distraída moviendo sus pies. Te acercas lentamente con pena y miedo, crees que no quiere verte; pero cuando nota tu presencia ella te vuelve a regalar esa cálida sonrisa de hacía unas horas._

_- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te dijeron algo?_

_- Fue sólo un regaño y hablarán con mis padres después._

_Haces la típica mueca torcida en tus labios, es injusto que por culpa de esa niña malvada, Santana tenga que pagar lo que seguramente será un castigo severo de sus padres. – Lo siento._

_- ¿Por qué lo sientes?_

_- Porque por mi culpa te fue mal. – Transformas esa mueca en un puchero al momento de bajar la mirada._

_Miras los pies de Santana ponerse en el suelo y acercarse a ti para levantar tu barbilla y mirarte a los ojos. – Britt, todo esto ha valido la pena. – Ella te sonríe y es aquí cuando notas el brillo en sus ojos, esa sonrisa sincera y tierna; es aquí cuando sientes ese choque de electricidad proveniente de tu corazón."_

- "¿Britt, estás bien?"

Ves a Santana con esa mirada de preocupación en sus hermosos ojos avellana. – Sí… Sólo me perdí por unos momentos. – Si ella supiera lo que acaba de pasar por tu mente, ese hermoso recuerdo que marcó tu vida para siempre.

Sonríe de lado sin quitar esa chispa de sus facciones, esa que te encanta ver todos los días. - ¿Nos vamos ya? – Toma delicadamente tu mano para jalarte con tal suavidad hacia ella. – Por favor.

Esos ojos avellana, tan hermosos y expresivos, los mismos que te iluminan el día cuando la ves justo en el momento del amanecer. Aprietas con fuerza su mano, no la quieres soltar y lo único que deseas es que ella te lleve a donde quiera, a la playa, al mar, a los montes, a su cama; sientes cómo tus mejillas comienzan a arder al igual que el resto de tu rostro, ¿Tú teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos? Realmente sí y los tienes con mucha frecuencia cuando se trata de Santana.

- ¿Puedo saber dónde irán?

Unas simples palabras que te regresan a la realidad, si no es gracias a Sam, serías capaz de tomar a Santana y escapar con ella, olvidarte del mundo y de todos, de esos prejuicios que hay en Panem y que pocos son capaces de hacer a un lado. Sueltas en seguida su mano y sientes las pocas ganas que ella tiene de soltarte, eso sólo te perjudica más, te lastima ver cómo quiere estar contigo y que sólo puedes ser tú misma cuando no hay nadie más viéndolas; volteas a ver a Sam y haces un esfuerzo para sonreír, aunque bien sabes que por dentro te estás llenando de ira. – A ningún lado en realidad, a... A nuestras respectivas casas.

Listo, lo dijiste así de rápido como la reacción de Santana en hacer todo un esfuerzo para no mostrar la tristeza que invade su rostro, tú misma sabes que está ahí, que lo siente y que eso viene del corazón; miras la forma en que hace rígida su cara para no mostrar los pucheros y la forma en que pestañea para no dejar las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, incluso miras una capa oscura que los cubre tapando por completo ese brillo que te atrapa todos los días.

- Cierto, Brittany tiene razón, no íbamos a ningún lado. – Su voz suena tan herida, con ese tono de defensa que ella crea, y nadie más tiene la culpa por lastimarla que tú; Dios, ni siquiera te ha dicho Britt. – Yo me retiro a mi casa, voy a alcanzar a mi mamá. – Ella suspira y mira unos momentos para abajo antes de besar tu mejilla, esos momentos que tú conoces en donde toma fuerza para restituir su orgullo caído. – Te veré mañana, Brittany, adiós. – Miras por unos segundos sus ojos antes de que dé media vuelta y se vaya en dirección contraria, no te queda más que verla partir y aguantar el dolor que sientes en tu corazón cuando éste se estruja contra tu pecho.

- Entonces… ¿Puedo invitarte a salir?

- ¿… A salir? – Otra vez, alguien debe regresarte a la realidad, al momento que estás viviendo. - ¿Dónde piensas llevarme?

- A pescar y si quieres, podemos meternos en el mar, creo que lo necesitas, te ves demasiado tensa.

Enarcas una ceja ¿Está pasando realmente esto? Parece una proposición, aunque sabes que después de la Cosecha, la tensión los gobierna a todos y lo único que Sam te propone es para despejar tu mente de eso y no darle más vueltas al tema de tus sentimientos por Santana. – Creo que me caería bien refrescarme. – Claro, originalmente irías con ella a darte ese chapuzón. – Acepto.

Sam sonríe mostrando sus dientes y no sabes cómo sentirte ante eso, ni tampoco estás segura de querer ir con él al cien por ciento, lo único que quieres es dejar de pensar y eso es imposible para ti. Él te ofrece su mano y vuelves a dudar si tomarla está bien o no; pero qué vas a dudar, si tú misma sabes que está bien, al menos para la gente, porque para ti pues… La mano que quisieras tomar es morena, delgada y con la piel más tersa que hayas conocido.

Tomas su mano para sentir en seguida el contraste de la mano delicada de Santana a una áspera, grande y fuerte, no es la mano que tú estás acostumbrada a tomar. Tratas de sonreír mientras él te lleva al puerto, tratas de sobreponerte al dolor y a la decepción que sientes de ti misma por preferir quedar bien con tu distrito a estar con quien tu corazón te pide a gritos permanecer; no, ni la sonrisa ni la felicidad son una opción, ahora son el castigo por tu miedo.

/

Detenerte no es una opción, no ahora que tienes el tiempo en tu contra; sólo unos días, sólo unos días para que ella sea soltada en la arena y tenga que enfrentarse contra todos esos tributos. La gran mayoría son fáciles, no tienen nada con qué defenderse, pero el problema está en los tributos de los Distritos 1 y 2, siempre son los profesionales y los que se encargan de ganar Los Juegos; "Pero también están los del Distrito 7" Te recuerda tu mente. Sí, están los del Distrito 7 que aunque no sean muy poderosos, son leñadores y son extremadamente letales cuando tienen un hacha en las manos.

- ¡Mike, espera! ¡Vas muy rápido! – Esa vocecita te recuerda que no estás solo y que un pequeño niño viene siguiéndote desde la estación del tren, justo al lado del edificio de Justicia.

Te volteas al mismo momento que pones una rodilla en tierra para estar a la altura de ese hombrecito que te persigue. – Sean, no tengo tiempo que perder, necesito ir a la academia lo más pronto que pueda, de eso depende la vida de tu hermana.

- Pero me dejarás solo.

Esa fracesilla te pega como un tremendo golpe, sí, de esos que recibes en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo cuando entrenas. – Será sólo un momento, te prometo que en seguida iré por ti.

Ves a al pequeño no muy convencido, y la verdad es que tú tampoco lo estarías si tuvieras su edad y estuvieras completamente solo, con tu hermana cosechada y mandada al Capitolio como tributo. – Quiero ir contigo, Mike. - ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Con quién lo puedes dejar mientras tú arreglas esos asuntos que no dejan de darte vueltas? Él te mira con esa carita que te causa ternura y que puede contra ti aunque te hagas el fuerte; no puedes contra la carita suplicante de Sean.

- "Mike, Sean ¿Qué hacen aquí?".

"Gracias al cielo" Te grita tu mente cuando esa voz tan suave y familiar llena tus oídos, alguien que tú conoces bien y que estás seguro cuidará un momento de Sean. – Quinn, qué bueno que eres tú.

Quinn Fabray, la hija de la gobernadora Judith, amiga de Tina desde que ella comenzó a trabajar para su madre; también la has visto con Brittany y Santana, de hecho son inseparables. Sabes bien que aunque sea de temperamento fuerte, ella no duda en ayudar a alguien cuando éste lo necesita. Conoce a Sean, ha jugado con él un par de veces y ya sabe cómo tratarlo, sin duda puede cuidarlo mientras tú corres hacia la academia, sabes que no puedes llevarlo contigo.

- De verdad siento mucho lo de Ti…

- Quinn, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Abre sus ojos miel como si fueran platos, no es para menos, ella se hace una idea de lo que estás pasando. – Sí, claro, lo que necesites.

- Quiero que cuides a Sean unos minutos, no sé cuántos, él no puede acompañarme.

- ¿A dónde tienes planeado ir? No entiendo qué tratas de hacer.

- La academia, necesito hablar con algún mentor, no puedo dejar a Tina sola.

- Mike. – Ella se acerca para tomarte de los hombros y sujetarlos con fuerza. – Ella está acompañada de uno de los mejores mentores del Distrito, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Ella es mi vida, Quinn. – La miras directamente a los ojos, quieres explicarle con tu mirada lo desesperado que te encuentras, no sabes si Tina regresará, lo deseas, pero no lo sabes. – La amo como jamás creí amar, si ella no regresa no sé qué podría ser de mí.

Ella suspira, no quita su mirada que tú traduces como un "Te entiendo, sé lo que pasas y por más que te trate de convencer simplemente no podré". – Cualquier cosa que necesites házmela saber ¿De acuerdo?

La sonrisa por fin aparece en tus labios y ésta vez es auténtica y sincera, no tienes por qué forzarla, escuchaste lo que necesitabas y eso automáticamente te cambió un poco el panorama. – Gracias, Quinn. – La abrazas con fuerza unos breves segundos, justo antes de arrodillarte frente a Sean y tomar sus pequeños hombros. – Te quedarás con ella un momento, yo buscaré una forma de ayudar a tu hermana, eso puedo jurártelo.

- Pero no quiero dejarte.

- Será sólo un momento, por favor, confía en mí y en Quinn, ella te va a cuidar.

Sean suspira no muy convencido y aunque trates de explicarle mil veces, él seguirá sin comprender; pero tú lo entiendes, es un niño que quedó huérfano a muy corta edad y lo único que tiene en el mundo es su hermana y a tú. Te acercas a él para besar su frente y revolver sus cabellos unos segundos. – No tardes mucho.

- No lo haré, hombrecito, sé paciente. – Sonríes para calmarlo, esperando que eso pase mientras llevas a cabo tu desesperado plan. Te pones de pie nuevamente, ésta vez para mirar los ojos miel de Quinn. – Iré a buscarlo en cuanto pueda, de todas formas, si algo pasa yo te lo haré saber.

- Ve con cuidado, Mike, tienes que regresar por él. – Quinn sujeta a Sean para pegarlo a sus piernas y él no pone ninguna resistencia. Ella lo conoce desde que era más pequeño y han logrado entablar una buena y fuerte amistad, sabes que sin duda lo ayudaría a él y a Tina. – Y por favor, cualquier noticia que tengas sobre Tina dímela y buscaré una forma de ayudarte.

Asientes con un movimiento de tu cabeza, corroborando que de la señorita Fabray tendrás una ayuda incondicional a cualquiera que sea tu alocado plan; pero primero lo primero. – Gracias, Quinn. – Vuelves a mover tu cabeza y echas a correr, a despejar tus piernas, a quitarles esa pesadez que no dejabas de sentir desde que el nombre de Tina salió sorteado en la Cosecha.

Corres como no habías corrido antes y sabes que eso puede ser perjudicial sin haber calentado antes, ¿Pero de qué sirve eso si la vida de tu pareja está pendiendo de un muy delgado hilo? Lo único que quieres es poder correr más rápido hasta llegar a la academia y encontrar a alguno de tus mentores, suplicarle que te deje ir al Capitolio como su ayuda, como criado, como lo que sea con tal de ver a Tina más tiempo y poder enseñarle las técnicas necesarias para sobrevivir en la arena. Tan ensimismado estás en tus pensamientos que no te das cuenta cuando estás ahí golpeando con fuerza la puerta pero no parece haber absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera el mozo, todo está completamente vacío.

Vuelves a correr pero hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores con la esperanza de que se encuentren allí; tus piernas arden, sientes un ligero dolor en la rodilla que comienza a hacer efecto en toda la extremidad, no es para menos, después de esa brutal batalla que tuviste con Puck quedaste sensible. El médico dijo que no podías esforzarte mucho pues podría ser perjudicial, y así pasaste tu último año en los entrenamientos haciendo el esfuerzo necesario para no lastimarte; pero ésta vez… Ésta vez no te importa, ya tendrás tiempo de descansar, ya cumpliste los dieciocho años, ya estás fuera de la Cosecha para siempre, ahora sólo importa ella.

Cerca de la Aldea te topas con una cara conocida, la misma que te veía todos los días en los entrenamientos y te pedía ayuda con sus nudos; sí, es la misma Santana Lopez.

- Mike ¿Qué haces?

Sin detenerte, la tomas del antebrazo y la llevas contigo, escuchando sus quejas e incluso sientes cómo trata zafarse, pero Santana es demasiado pequeña y delgada como para oponerse a tu fuerza; incluso imaginas tu carrera y ella apenas poniendo los pies en el suelo, siendo arrastrada por ti. – Necesito que vengas conmigo. – Dices casi sin aliento.

Y ella no tiene otra opción más que correr contigo, o dejarse llevar por ti, es igual, con tal de que siga tú mismo camino. Te detienes de golpe hasta ver la gran casa en frente y temes en lo más profundo al no ver ninguna señal de vida, igual que en la academia.

- Muy bien, Mike Chang, ¿Puedes explicarme qué estamos haciendo aquí? – Escuchas hablar a Santana en las mismas condiciones que tú, quedándose sin aliento. - ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Das unos cuantos pasos hasta sentir de nuevo esas punzadas en la rodilla cada vez que haces presión contra el piso, ¿Es bueno detenerse un momento? "Si te detienes puede ser perjudicial para Tina, no hay tiempo de descansar." Escuchas a tu mente, la única que siempre tiene la razón. – Necesito hablar con él, es el único que puede ayudarme.

- ¿Finnick? ¿No crees que es el mentor de Tina y ahora está con ella?

- Tengo que asegurarme.

Tratas de inspeccionar toda la casa desde afuera, quisieras poder entrar y buscar en cada habitación algún rastro de tu mentor, pero no puedes hacer nada; igual que lo que ves desde afuera, nada.

- Mike…

Pones poca atención a los llamados de Santana, ahora es más importante buscar la forma de contactarlo. – Mike Chang, necesito que voltees.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Volteas a verla completamente exasperado, parece que ella no comprende por lo que estás pasando: La desesperación de tener a tu ser amado en un gran peligro. Pero todo tu enojo y coraje desaparecen al ver a la persona frente a ustedes, jamás creíste verla y crees que es una ilusión, pero si Santana puede verla, es claro que no es una ilusión.

- Annie…

- Annie, por favor. – La tomas de los brazos con fuerza, sientes cómo la sangre comienza a hervir por tus venas, no falta mucho para que estalles. - ¿Dónde está Finnick? ¿Es mentor éste año?

Santana te aparta en seguida al ver el terror y la angustia en el rostro de Annie. Es de todos conocido que ella no se encuentra cuerda, que perdió toda lucidez en la arena al ver morir a su compañero y que pierde fácilmente la poca noción que le queda; y tú lo único que provocas con tus reclamos es un seguro ataque de histeria de parte de ella, lo que menos estás dispuesto a soportar. Prefieres hacerte a un lado y dejar a Santana hablarle, necesitas calmarte, o al menos un buen sedante temporal, sino todo terminaría muy mal por culpa de tus emociones incontrolables.

- Annie, necesito que me digas qué pasó con Finnick, dónde está, si está en el Capitolio como mentor o si está en alguna otra parte.

Ella sólo mira a la morena y logras adivinar un ataque de nervios; muy bien, lo has logrado. Santana suspira y ésta vez baja el tono de su voz, ambos saben que hablar con Annie Cresta es difícil, más aún cuando está al borde de un ataque. - ¿Finnick está en el Capitolio? – Ella la mira fijamente y asiente despacio con la cabeza; primer golpe a tu plan y a ti, y duele como si recibieras uno verdadero y en el estómago, aunque aún hay esperanza. - ¿Es mentor para los tributos de éste año? – Sigue sin apartar la mirada de Santana para negar moviendo la cabeza, incluso con sus labios que aunque no emitan sonido forman un claro "No"; segundo golpe y la esperanza se viene abajo. - ¿Tienes idea de qué vencedor está con ellos? – Ahora te mira fijamente, como si quisiera decirte algo pero no puedes descubrir nada, deseas que esa interacción entre los dos dure el tiempo necesario para adivinar lo que trata de decirte; pero desde que finalizó la Cosecha, el tiempo se ha convertido en tu peor enemigo.

Santana, al ver que no recibe respuestas, la suelta con suavidad antes de colocar sus ojos avellana en ti. – Lo siento, yo…

- Mags.

- ¿Qué? – Miras que Santana está igual de desconcertada que tú. - ¿Mags?

- Mags. – Vuelve a decir Annie. Sí, Mags, una de las ganadoras de Los Juegos del Hambre, la mentora de Finnick, ella sin duda es la esperanza que creías perdida, es la que puede ayudarte a ir al Capitolio y estás seguro que no se opondrá pues es una mujer que haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a sus alumnos.

- Gracias, gracias, Annie. – Te acercas a ella y la tomas entre tus brazos para darle un gran abrazo, sorprendido de que no se opone y que incluso lo corresponde. Al separarte le regalas la mejor de tus sonrisas. – De verdad muchas gracias, si pudiera agradecértelo de alguna forma lo haría.

- Todo está bien. – Ella sonríe y puedes ver que lo hace sinceramente. – Espero que puedan encontrarla a tiempo. – Annie te mira por última vez y después a Santana, antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás y adentrarse en la que crees es su casa, pues está al lado de la de Finnick.

Por primera vez en todo el día puedes respirar tranquilo, el saber quién es la mentora de Tina te da esperanzas, te regresa de ese limbo en el que te encontrabas. Miras a Santana y con un gesto de tu barbilla le indicas es momento de irse y buscar algún rastro de Mags; y aunque emocionalmente te encuentres un poco estable, muy dentro de ti sabes que físicamente no lo estás y es cuando das el primer paso que tu cuerpo protesta por el sobreesfuerzo anterior.

Santana mira tu rostro rígido por el dolor y aunque tú no te has quejado, ella adivina que algo no está bien contigo. - ¿Pasa algo?

- Es la rodilla.

- La pelea con Puckerman ¿Cierto? – Te interrumpe pues estuvo presente aquella vez, y vio cómo él golpeaba tu rodilla con la punta del tridente una y otra vez hasta que se escuchó un tronido, dejándote así inconsciente por el terrible y agudo dolor.

- Estaré bien, sólo necesito descansar un poco. – Eres un mentiroso, porque sabes que con eso no se quitará por completo el dolor, ni mucho menos desaparecerá. – Ahora sólo debo encontrar a Mags.

- Mike, Mags está camino al Capitolio, debe ir en el mismo tren que Tina. – Sí, lo sabes, sabes que los tributos van directamente al Capitolio acompañados de su mentor, pero ésta vez tu esperanza sigue en pie; no la dejarás morir.

- Aún queda alguien que puede llevarme al Capitolio.

- ¿Y crees que accederá? ¿Al menos ya tienes un plan? No puedes presentarte como si nada.

- Claro que accederá, todos tienen confianza en mí, al menos lo han demostrado, y estoy seguro que querrán ayudarme, al igual que Mags. Por favor, Santana, tú eres consciente de que he conseguido esa confianza a pulso durante toda mi estancia en la academia; no dudo que alguien quiera ayudarme.

- No es cualquier favor, Mike, estamos hablando de ir al Capitolio e infiltrarte con los tributos, ¿De qué otra forma podrás entrar si no eres uno de ellos?

Santana tiene razón y lo sabes, nadie más puede entrar al Capitolio a menos que no sea un tributo o sirviente del mentor, y eso en casos extremos pues allá están equipados con todo lo que tributo y mentor necesitan. Miras pensativo el suelo, como si éste te diera la respuesta que necesitas; y como por arte de magia y una ayuda divina, encuentras la solución a tu problema.

- Mags tiene a su intérprete, la señorita Sylvester.

Santana frunce el ceño de una manera cómica, una característica que has notado en ella desde que la conoces, la misma que muestra cuando se confunde. - ¿Sue Sylvester? ¿Crees que ella te ayudará?

- Estoy seguro. Nadie mejor que ella para infiltrarme en el Capitolio.

Sí, estás seguro, estás cien por ciento seguro que esto funcionará. La señorita Sylvester es una mujer fuerte y a veces prepotente, pero cuando quiere ayudar a un desvalido lo hace y siempre logra su cometido. Sí, Sue Sylvester podrá mentir por ti y hacerte pasar como su sirviente personal sólo para que cuides de tu novia. Sonríes complacido, sabes que puedes lograrlo, aún tienes tiempo pues ella todavía no se marcha. Y por fin sientes cómo la paz te llena de nuevo porque ésta vez, tu esperanza comienza a cobrar fuerza y el sueño de salvar a Tina emprende el camino para hacerse realidad.


	3. Resignación

**Whats up guys :) Vengo a traerles el nuevo cap. Sé que tardé mucho, pero han sido días ocupados.**

**Viento: Tienes que leer la historia de Tina y Mike para poder entender la de Santana y Brittany después, ambas están ligadas; y bueno, lamento decirte que aprendí muy bien de Suzanne Collins y temo que pondré mucho drama y eso incluye todo el paquete (Sabes a lo que me refiero) No me odies al final, es que así pensé la historia. Y muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Sin más que decir. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cap 3 Resignación**

Tu bote se mueve al ritmo de las pequeñas olas y hasta el momento es lo único que logra calmarte. Has evitado a Brittany las últimas horas, no quieres encontrarte con ella por más que la rubia lo propicie, tú huyes a sus encuentros "accidentales" Pero conociéndola, sabes que de accidentales no tienen nada: Ir a dejar un par de medicinas que según tu mamá había ordenado, o salir a correr en medio de una tormenta y quedarse parada frente a tu casa sólo porque se sentía cansada; en ese momento tu papá ayudó a esconderte con la mentira de "Está indispuesta" ya que pasó a guarecerse de la lluvia; él entendió a la perfección que no querías verla.

El sol de la tarde es demasiado fuerte, incluso para ti, y estar echada en la parte frontal del bote, dejando que el sol queme tu piel, tiene su límite. Te quitas los lentes de sol y los avientas lejos, procurando que sea dentro de la misma embarcación; y sin más te tiras de lado para caer como una tabla dentro del océano; sí, duele, pero ¿Qué duele más? ¿El golpe desde una distancia demasiado corta de tu bote contra el mar o el hecho de que Brittany haya cancelado el plan de pasar la tarde juntas sólo porque alguien más las había visto?

Dentro del agua comienzas a nadar, te sumerges hasta donde tu cuerpo lo permite y subes a la superficie lo más rápido posible, impulsada para así mover tus brazos hacia atrás y lograr un perfecto salto, casi igual que un delfín. En Panem no hay mejores nadadores que los residentes del Distrito 4, sabes que todo tu pueblo es reconocido por su forma de nadar completamente diferente a la de los demás, sabes que son considerados una especie de sirenas o tritones, aquellas criaturas mitológicas que alguna vez estudiaste en la escuela como parte de la historia de la antigua humanidad; vuelves a sumergirte y ésta vez nadas bajo un costado del bote para llegar del otro lado y subir por la pequeña escalera.

Te dejas caer en el suelo de la embarcación, estás cansada por haber nadado sin siquiera respirar correctamente antes y después de salir del agua, ¿Pero es esa la realidad? Porque en cuanto sientes lo duro de la madera das un golpe tras otro tras otro; no, no estás cansada, lo que sientes no es fatiga, lo que sientes es rabia, es coraje por la forma en que Brittany te trató la tarde anterior, ese es realmente tu problema. Te pones de pie y vas directo a los controles para así encender el bote y dirigirlo a tu guarida, a tu lugar secreto, ni siquiera la rubia sabe de aquella cueva cerca del límite del Distrito. Al llegar, procuras encallarlo bien para no tener que ir por el nadando, no como las últimas dos veces; y por fin das rienda suelta a tus sentimientos.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué fue lo pasó exactamente el día de ayer? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Brittany? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Jurarías que iba a besarte, que había cerrado sus ojos y se acercaba a ti, podías sentir su cálido aliento pegar contra tu boca y tu nariz, aspirabas su olor a fresas porque inundaba tu espacio personal, ella iba a besarte; y de la nada, de la nada se hizo a un lado cuando ese rubio tonto la había sacado de su concentración. – No estás loca, Santana. – Dices para desahogarte, para sacar esa opresión que sientes en el pecho desde que le diste aquél beso en la mejilla. – No estás loca, ella realmente iba a besarte… - Y sucede lo que venías guardando durante todo éste tiempo: Te dejas caer de rodillas sobre la arena al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas caen por tus mejillas.

Antes podías decir que ella no sentía nada, que sólo te trataba como una amiga, como casi su hermana, todos las conocen por la fuerte amistad que las une porque saben que son inseparables desde niñas y tú jurabas que sólo eran eso, amigas; pero después del día de ayer empiezas a dudar, ésta vez puedes estar un cincuenta por ciento segura que ella siente algo y el otro cincuenta es tu imaginación combinada con tus sentimientos.

Te abrazas a ti misma, deseando que ese pequeño gesto calme un poco el temblor que comienza a tomar tu cuerpo, no sólo sientes ira por lo sucedido, también duele y es un dolor nuevo, no como los otros cuando peleas con tus padres o cuando lastiman tu orgullo, éste dolor va directo al punto de en medio de tu pecho y se siente como si una lanza fina te atravesara lentamente. No lo puedes soportar más y caes recargando tu frente en la arena, tu llanto se hace más fuerte y la única forma en que puedes sacarlo es a través de sollozos que llenan toda la cueva; tomas un puño de arena y comienzas a aventarla una y otra vez, todas seguidas. Tus pies, aunque parecen hechos de gelatina, logran pararse para ir directo por el tridente que habías dejado ahí en caso de alguna emergencia: tus brazos se tensan y se ponen rígidos mostrando la poca masa muscular que has conseguido, antes de lanzar con fuerza el arma y clavarla en la pared del lugar.

Te sientes como un león enjaulado, tienes todos estos sentimientos encontrados, además de que ruegas una explicación a lo que hizo la rubia, a lo que tú crees y afirmas iba a ser un beso. Vuelves a sentir la arena contra tus rodillas y ahora en todo el cuerpo, te dejas caer por completo para así abrazar tus rodillas y seguir desahogándote con el llanto. Normalmente te muestras fría, calculadora, ególatra, dura, pero es que no quieres mostrar quién eres realmente, quién es Santana Lopez: la frágil y tierna joven que sólo Brittany y Quinn conocen; por eso prefieres llorar alejada de toda civilización, porque aquí, mar adentro, no hay nadie para juzgarte o para señalarte con el dedo, para murmurar a tus espaldas y criticar cada acción que haces, aquí sólo te encuentras tú y tu soledad, tú y lo que sientes por esa rubia de hermosos ojos azules.

No sabes cómo se denomina a las personas que se enamoran de su igual sexual, sólo sabes que no está bien visto y que los casos que ha habido no son bien recibidos; te preguntas por qué, por qué nadie habla de eso, por qué en los libros de la historia antigua no viene, si sólo son personas que se enamoran de otras personas y de sus sentimientos, personas que cayeron atrapadas bajo los dulces encantos de su igual. Tu mamá ha dicho siempre que el amor no se limita a la sexualidad, que el amor es libre y traspasa cualquier barrera que la gente tonta impone, y que los valientes se atreven a desafiar sólo por estar con aquella persona que los hace sonreír; si ella supiera…

Tú no pediste enamorarte de Brittany, tú sólo caíste rendida ante ella, ante su ternura, ante su inocencia, ante su fragilidad por ser una niña sola desde pequeña. Siempre trataste de darle lo mejor porque ella simplemente se lo merecía, siempre buscaste la manera de cuidarla de todos esos niños abusones que buscaban hacerla llorar, que disfrutaban con su sufrimiento y se burlaban de su soledad; tú siempre estuviste ahí para recibir las sonrisas, los abrazos, esas miradas que penetraban tu alma hasta dejarte en quien eres ahora; tú la cuidaste hasta verla convertida en esa hermosa, valiente e inteligente mujer, en la persona que ha podido enfrentar sus miedos y demostrar lo fuerte que es.

Te arrodillas ésta vez, sólo para limpiar las lágrimas. Crees que ya lloraste lo suficiente, además esa sensación de que algo te oprimía el pecho ha comenzado a desaparecer, cada vez se siente menos, te hacía mucha falta llorar, desahogarte. Pones ambos pies firmemente en la arena y das los pasos necesarios para tomar el tridente y sacarlo de entre las rocas, por suerte tu fuerza no es tan grande como para clavarlo y ya no poder moverlo de ahí. Sales lentamente hacia la playa, sintiendo la brisa pegar contra tu piel y agradeces por ello, lo que más necesitas ahora es un poco de agua, de aire y sol; caminas hasta tener medio cuerpo dentro del océano, lo necesario para dar un salto y terminar en un clavado que te sumerge por completo. Mueves tu cuerpo de tal forma que no necesitas agitar ni tus piernas ni brazos, estás acostumbrada a nadar así y es la manera más fácil, de hecho todos en tu distrito lo hacen.

Te sumerges más hasta llegar al fondo, procuras no alejarte mucho de la playa porque aunque tu vida se ha desarrollado en el mar, sabes que ir a las profundidades es una muerte segura. Buscas entre los corales y sacas un caracol, o la concha del caracol porque el caracol ya no se encuentra dentro; abres tus ojos grandemente al sentir algo pasar entre tus piernas y apenas si sonríes cuando ves que se trata de una pequeña tortuga. "A Brittany le gustan las tortugas" Piensas, pero el sólo recordarla provoca de nuevo ese agudo dolor en tu pecho; miras atentamente todo, cada parte del arrecife donde te encuentras y los peces tan coloridos que te rodean, acercándose a la extraña que está entre ellos.

No borras esa sonrisa de tus labios porque el espectáculo frente a ti es realmente hermoso y muy pocas veces puedes apreciar tal magnitud, quieres grabarte todo antes de que la falta de aire te haga subir de nuevo a la superficie. De alguna forma extraordinaria, éste paisaje submarino te calma, te da la paz y la tranquilidad que necesitas, pues sientes cómo la cordura comienza a parecer un sueño lejano y eso es gracias a la rubia despampanante, a la que tu decidiste llamar "Tú rubia" Porque Brittany no es de nadie más que tuya, ella es sólo tuya. Echas un último vistazo antes de comenzar a subir, estiras tu cuerpo en un impulso que te lleva a la superficie, sólo apoyada por un leve movimiento de tus pies.

Al llegar, tomas una gran bocanada hasta llenar tus pulmones y aprovechas acomodando tu cabello hacia atrás; te acomodas para flotar boca arriba, y sin más te dejas llevar por las olas. Ya es hora de volver a casa, por lo que puedes ver, el día está muy avanzado y el sol se enfila para perderse en el horizonte; sí, todo ha salido como lo planeaste, aunque sabes muy bien que no puedes esconderte todo el tiempo, algún día tienes que enfrentar a Brittany. – Pero no hoy… - Susurras. Aún mantienes los ojos cerrados, no te importa a dónde puede llevarte la corriente, aunque mar adentro es un peligro por los tiburones, mejor es abrir los ojos y regresar nadando a la playa, hasta donde tus pies alcanzan la arena; te dejas caer boca abajo, muy cerca del agua para que pueda mojar lo suficiente tu cuerpo, otra efectiva forma de calmarte.

La pequeña concha está aún en tu mano, no la tomaste porque sí, su razón tiene que ver con cierta mujer de ojos azules; sí, es un lindo regalo para Brittany, tal vez se lo des el día que decidas hablarle de nuevo. – Pero no hoy… - Vuelves a susurrar. Estás cansada, aunque no hiciste nada productivo en el día, tu cuerpo pide a gritos dormir, tus ojos se cierran y francamente, es mejor tener suspendida la mente, así no imaginarías cosas. ¿Pero qué es peor? ¿Imaginar o soñar? Porque aún en sueños puedes verla y sabes que te atormentaría de nuevo; te giras para así mirar el cielo que comienza a mezclarse entre anaranjado y azul oscuro, la noche está cayendo.

Te sientas en la arena para poder apreciar lo poco que queda de la puesta de sol y la forma en que éste pinta el mar de naranja por unos momentos; y de nueva cuenta, ese dolor llena tu pecho, te asfixia, es una tortura tener que recordarla a cada momento y más cuando quieres compartir momentos como éste con ella, tomar su mano y apretarla mientras ambas se pierden en el paisaje. Pero ahora, evitarla es una prioridad, no quieres verla porque sabes que si te enfrentas a esos ojos azules vas a romper a llorar y nadie, absolutamente nadie puede verte llorar; sí, has llorado frente a ella y frente a Quinn pero la diferencia es grande pues son tus amigas, tú piensas en la gente del Distrito, nadie puede verte llorar. Ésta mañana saliste más temprano que de costumbre, procurando una gran distancia entre la hora que se encuentran para comenzar su día juntas, bien sabes que el sueño de Brittany es pesado y no podría robar una hora de él; por eso preferiste salir antes que ella incluso despertara, todo para no verla.

Suspiras y te pones de pie, tu familia puede estar preocupada porque ni siquiera les dijiste a dónde irías, sólo desapareciste. Caminas hasta tu bote y lo empujas para que flote sin ningún problema, subes la pequeña escalera y comienzas a desvestirte hasta quedar completamente desnuda, no hay nadie así que si lo deseas puedes ir todo el camino a casa como Dios te trajo al mundo, pero tampoco estás tan demente como para hacer eso; guardas la ropa en el morral que siempre cargas y sacas la que está limpia y seca, la muda que te pondrás después de saltar de nuevo al mar y quitarte la arena del cuerpo y el cabello; sólo un pequeño chapuzón.

Sales para así poner en marcha el bote, camino recto directo a casa, regresar de nuevo a la realidad; esperas no encontrarte con Brittany pero sabes que eso podría ser imposible, aunque los milagros existen, ruegas que existan para ti. Durante el viaje secas tu cuerpo y te alegra ver que aunque seas muy pequeña y muy delgada, tienes un cuerpo envidiable: El abdomen plano y duro, los pechos y glúteos bien torneados y tus brazos y piernas delgados, finamente marcados por los músculos; te encanta tu físico. Secas y peinas tu cabello antes de comenzar a vestirte, justo a tiempo pues ves desde lo lejos las luces del Distrito 4, estás a punto de llegar a casa, a punto de llegar a la triste realidad en la que vives.

Sacas de debajo de los controles de mando un cepillo muy fino y una pequeña cubeta con agua y jabón, tomas la caracola para limpiarla, dejarla presentable y lista para el día que decidas ver a Brittany, puedes hacerlo en casa pero es preferible ahora, así te entretienes un poco. Levantas la vista y no puedes evitar una mueca al divisar el puerto y las casas que se encuentran cerca de la costa, has llegado más rápido de lo que imaginabas; terminas de limpiar la concha y la secas con mucho cuidado, procurando no dañarla ni hacerle el mínimo rayón.

- Bienvenida al mundo real… - Dices para ti en un largo y profundo suspiro, lo que menos deseas es regresar. Con cuidado anclas el bote en el lugar dedicado a la familia Lopez, tú familia, tomas tus cosas procurando tener en la mano la pequeña caracola, y saltas hacia los maderos que dirigen al embarcadero, deseando desesperadamente no encontrarte con ella.

/

El viaje en tren desde el Distrito 4 al Capitolio fue considerablemente rápido, no se tardó más que unas cuantas horas, podría decirse que lo que quedaba del día pues cuando llegas es de noche. Al salir del vagón, miras con asombro a toda esa gente recibiéndolos, pero tú atención se concentra en esa moda tan rara y extravagante, "La moda del Capitolio" Piensas; su piel pintada de colores llamativos, las pelucas grandes, la ropa tan brillante que incluso daña tu visión, es cuando agradeces que algunos vistan de negro. La señorita Pillsbury te empuja a ti y a Tharand (El tributo de tu Distrito, del que apenas conoces su existencia) Para mostrarlos ante las cámaras.

"Qué asco" Comienzas a sentir repulsión. Has visto esto todos los años desde que tienes memoria y sabes que éstas cosas son normales y que la gran mayoría de los tributos de tu Distrito las disfrutan porque ellos se presentan voluntarios con una sola idea en la mente: Ganar. Pero tú eres diferente y en lugar de sentirte orgullosa te sientes como un animal en exhibición que será soltado en una arena para que una bola de salvajes le den caza y lo maten; para empezar, no eres voluntaria, simplemente saliste sorteada y como era de esperarse, no hubo voluntarios por ti, ni por Tharand, y eso es tan extraño, tan inusual viniendo de tu Distrito.

- Vamos, chicos, debemos dar una buena impresión. – Dice la señorita Pillsbury con una voz chillante mientras sonríe con esa cara de maniática. No sabes si sus ojos son así de saltones o hace lo posible por ponerlos de esa forma, de cualquier manera, da miedo estar tan cerca de ella. – Recuerden que vienen de uno de los Distritos más fuertes de todo Panem, hay que estar orgullosos.

Miras de reojo a Tharand y te asombra la forma en que él sonríe y saluda a todos. Tharand Bynes, tu compañero de Distrito, el pescador que vive con sus hermanos mayores y tiene como obligación cuidar a sus hermanitas; quedó huérfano hace un año cuando sus padres murieron en la tormenta que azotó la costa; diecisiete años, ambos de la misma edad, alto, con el cuerpo trabajado igual que cualquier otro chico del Distrito, con piel bronceada y el cabello oscuro. Parece una buena persona, o al menos eso te dio a entender mientras platicaban camino al Capitolio; fuerte, responsable y un tanto enamoradizo pues dejó a su chica en casa. "Haré lo posible por regresar con ella, será lo último que haga." Y es esa declaración la que te recuerda en qué estás metida y que fiarte de él puede representar tu muerte.

Un flashazo te regresa a la realidad y te lastima por un momento los ojos. Llevas tus manos para tallarlos y recuperar la visión, no estás acostumbrada a eso, ni siquiera habías visto un flash en tu vida, al menos eso no se usa en el Distrito. - ¡La tributo del Distrito 4! – Escuchas gritar a una persona.

- ¡La que dejó a su pequeño hermanito, sí es ella! - ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Cómo saben de Sean?

Volteas desde la esquina y comienzas a mirarlos, no a uno por uno pero sí buscas una visión panorámica de todos los que te rodean, y no dejas de sentirte como el animal en que te has convertido. Sientes un leve golpe en el costado izquierdo y en seguida miras a tu atacante, no es nada menos que Tharand quien en seguida te dice con señas que sonrías, lo que tú crees imposible.

Has sonreído muchas veces pero era cuando estabas con Sean o con Mike, o cuando disfrutabas del paisaje de la costa, aquí estás frente a una multitud que quiere verte morir en un estadio que no sabes cómo será, rodeada de personas con sed de sangre y con un objetivo en común: Asesinarte. Claro, tienes motivos de sobra para sonreír. Suspiras, porque aunque no quieras, tienes que hacerlo, no sólo porque Tharand lo dice sino porque la señorita Pillsbury te lo ordena de manera sutil, susurrándote en la oreja; y ahí estás, dibujas una sonrisa de manera triste y por demás fingida aunque trates de ocultarlo, ¿Qué más te queda?

- Señores, señores. – Escuchas decir a la señorita Pillsbury. – Los tributos están cansados, fue un día pesado y tienen que reponer sus fuerzas para mañana; recuerden que pronto los verán desfilar y así escogerlos para sus apuestas, porque les aseguro que ellos serán de los mejores que pisen la arena. Ahora con su permiso. – Ella los empuja a ti y Tharand hacia el frente y ambos son rodeados por agentes de la paz, los mismos que te acompañaron durante el viaje. Perfecto, al menos tendrás un poco de tranquilidad antes de ser soltada en la arena.

El camino al Centro de Renovación es largo y aburrido, sientes que te estás asfixiando dentro del auto; te falta el aire de la costa, la brisa, el agua salada, aquí parece que te secas lentamente. Incluso Tharand reciente el cambio de clima, está temblando y tiritando los dientes, hasta se notan sus labios resecos. – Bonito clima ¿Eh? – Dices en un tono burlón y amistoso, aunque no quieres hacer mucha conversación con él porque prácticamente se matarán entre los dos, tampoco quieres estar tan sola a pocos días de tu muerte.

- Fantástico. – Él sonríe animado sin dejar de chocar los dientes. – Me encanta el Capitolio, es tan tranquilo, tan cálido y fresco como la costa.

Ríes por fin, después de mucho tiempo dejas salir esa presión en forma de risa, Tharand intenta verle buena a cara a todo esto, aunque está claro que él tampoco está a gusto en el Capitolio. – Creo que venimos a dar a un congelador, el frío es demasiado.

- Es porque están acostumbrados al calor de su Distrito. – Interviene la señorita Pillsbury que se encuentra sentada frente a los dos. – Aquí, aunque sea verano, ustedes lo sentirán frío.

Tharand te mira a los ojos y dibuja una sonrisa. – De hecho allá también hay inviernos duros, a veces usamos barcos especiales para romper el hielo que se forma y así poder pescar; es muy raro que descienda tanto la temperatura, pero estamos preparados.

La señorita Pillsbury los mira sorprendida, parece que ella no está al tanto de lo que pasa en el distrito que representa. El auto se detiene y tú te asomas por la ventana para mirar el edificio tan grande y moderno que está frente a ti, igual que todas las construcciones aquí. – Ustedes se quedarán y pasarán la noche aquí, mañana su equipo de preparación los dejará presentables para que los estilistas trabajen. – Ella frunce un poco el ceño. – Supongo que ambos conocen el protocolo. – Los mira y tú asientes, no has visto los Juegos todos los años en vano, no después de que los obligan a todos en el Distrito. – Muy bien, yo me reuniré con ustedes en el Centro de Entrenamiento, hasta entonces estarán con sus estilistas.

Un agente de la paz abre la puerta y ambos salen al frío. En seguida son llevados por personas vestidas de blanco, con sus colores y pelucas raras, hacia el enorme edificio; tienes que acostumbrar tu vista pues dentro todo es tan resplandeciente. Escuchas la voz de quien toma tu brazo y te lleva hacia el elevador, antes de entrar, Tharand se despide de ti con un movimiento de la mano y tú sólo aciertas a sonreír; la verdad es que está siendo muy amable y eso te aterra. Tharand, al fin y al cabo será un rival más cuando estés en la arena, él no se tocará el corazón para matarte a la primera oportunidad; sólo uno regresa, y tal vez trate de persuadirte, de ser amable al grado de que confíes y cuando menos lo esperes te atraviese con una lanza o un tridente; sabes que morirás, es irremediable, pero le prometiste a Mike y a Sean que regresarías, eso te deja en una mala situación porque no eres buena en nada.

Suspiras completamente perdida en tus pensamientos sin darte cuenta que has llegado a una habitación blanca con una sola cama en medio de todo el espacio, no hay nada, sólo la cama. La persona del Capitolio te da órdenes de desvestirte y dejar la ropa cerca de la puerta, está loca ¿Verdad? Aunque es natural pues en el Centro de Renovación tienen que dejarte impecable y la ropa con la que vienes del Distrito pasa a ser basura. Cuando se va y estás sola comienzas a quitarte los pantaloncillos conocidos como pescadores (Por la libertad en las pantorrillas) Y la blusa con pequeñas bolsas al frente, la ropa oficial de la Cosecha; buscas en cada bolsa hasta que tu mano se encuentra con algo duro y rasposo, definitivamente tú no lo pusiste ahí, lo sacas y descubres con una inmensa felicidad la pulsera que Sean había creado para ti: Una pequeña estrella de mar atada con una delgada correa de piel.

"Mi niño" Piensas mientras las lágrimas caen por tus mejillas, seguro él la puso la última vez que te abrazó. Te colocas la pulsera y sonríes con añoranza, al menos tienes un pedacito de casa cerca de ti y seguro, el símbolo que representará a tu Distrito. Vuelves a suspirar, ésta vez porque la adrenalina ha comenzado a bajar y notas el cansancio, te quitas la ropa interior y la dejas toda en un montón cerca de la puerta; al acostarte te cubres con la pequeña sábana que no calienta nada, sí, será una noche larga.

Giras hacia la izquierda, mirando atenta la puerta, esperando a que algo pase, pero no pasa nada. Todo ha pasado tan rápido: La Cosecha, el viaje en tren, el Capitolio, Tharand, el Centro de Renovación. Sin darte cuenta, estás dejando toda tu vida más rápido de lo que creías, cuando reacciones estarás en la arena, tratando de luchar por tu vida; se lo prometiste a Sean y a Mike, a las únicas personas que te aman y que desean tu regreso. ¿Y el Distrito? Es tan extraño que no haya habido voluntarios, aunque seas una chica impopular, debieron llover voluntarios tanto femeninos como masculinos, pero no pasó absolutamente nada; ¿Se sentirán orgullosos cuando salgas a luchar? ¿Están de acuerdo con que tú y Tharand los representen? ¿Por qué nadie quiso ser voluntario? Tus ojos comienzan a cerrarse. No te gustan los Juegos; ahora que lo conoces, no te gusta el Capitolio; y después de ver la forma en que eres tratada, igual que un animal, te terminas de convencer que todo esto no es más que diversión para toda esa gente enferma. Los Juegos, una burla más para todos los Distritos, tal vez por eso, el tuyo comienza a cansarse de la injusticia, por eso ni un voluntario. Bostezas antes de perder la noción de todo, antes de quedarte dormida.

/

Todo parece bien, el camino está despejado, no hay señales de Brittany, de hecho no hay señales de alguien que te conozca, sólo los rutinarios. Sonríes triunfante porque tu plan de evitarla durante todo el día ha funcionado; sí, realmente existen los milagros.

- ¿Santana? – Sí, existían los milagros… - Santana ¿Dónde has estado? Fui a buscarte y tu mamá dijo que no sabía nada de ti, que te habías marchado desde muy temprano.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer? ¿Por qué justo ahora que todo marchaba tan bien? – Salí a pescar, necesitaba distraerme. – Ah mentirosa, mentirosa.

- ¿Pescar? Santana, estaba preocupada. – Ella se acerca para tomar delicadamente tu muñeca y tú no atinas más que a temblar sin control alguno, su piel se siente tan bien cuando está contra la tuya. - ¿Está todo bien entre nosotras? – Alcanza a decir en un leve susurro, casi queriendo que no la escuchen.

¿Está preguntando eso? Bueno, parece que, de alguna forma, sabe que lo que hizo te dañó; más no sabe a qué grado. - ¿Debería estar mal? – Preguntas con sarcasmo. Sabes que Brittany no es tonta y enseguida sentirá tu forma tan sutil de atacar.

Escuchas cómo suspira y sientes la forma tan lenta en que suelta tu muñeca. – Quería pedirte una disculpa, no debí mentir y decir que no íbamos a salir, me siento muy mal por eso.

- Demasiado tarde ¿No lo crees, Brittany? – Te giras para así mirarla y enfrentar esos ojos azules que se muestran realmente arrepentidos, la rubia no es buena ocultando sus emociones. – Aunque creo que esa no es la frase correcta. – Ella te mira con una chispa de miedo reflejada en el mar de sus pupilas, te está suplicando algo pero no sabes qué es. – Lo que quiero saber es por qué, por qué ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Su expresión cambia por completo, se ve casi transparente y aunque ella sea de piel blanca puede notarse cuando está pálida. – ¿Po-por qué? ¿Por que qué?

La miras con curiosidad, ella no tendría por qué ponerse nerviosa con esa pregunta; pero ahora que lo recuerdas… - Tú…

- ¡No! No… - Ella se ríe de una forma nerviosa, notas incluso el temblor que comienzan a mostrar sus manos. – No, Santana, nada de eso.

Frunces el ceño y ahora la curiosidad pasa en seguida a ser confusión. - ¿Nada de qué? ¿De qué diablos hablas, Brittany?

Ella mira hacia los lados una y otra vez, definitivamente no sabes qué está pasando. – No, nada. – Vuelve a reírse igual que antes, tratando de controlar el temblor. – Olvídalo.

- No entiendo nada. Dime por favor qué…

- ¡Hey, Britty! – Escuchas una voz conocida. Esa voz… No, no puede ser él, de todas las personas en el Distrito es él a quien menos quieres ver cerca de ella, cerca de tú rubia, de tú Brittany. – No vuelvas a correr de esa forma, casi no podía darte alcance.

El mundo empieza a girar y el aire abandona tus pulmones lentamente. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Sam? El alma se te ha ido a los pies, que lentamente se convierten en gelatina, contagiando así todo tu cuerpo. El dolor del pecho vuelve a aparecer y ésta vez de una manera más intensa; miras cómo la rodea con su tosco brazo y ella sólo se deja, aunque puedes jurar que en su expresión se refleja cómo se maldice por dentro una y otra vez. No puedes más, necesitas salir de ahí, no soportas ver que alguien más esté abrazando a tú Brittany, necesitas salir antes de que los celos gobiernen tu cabeza y te transformen en un monstruo que asesine al boca de pescado lenta y dolorosamente.

- ¿Estás bien, San? – Ella se acerca a tomar tu mano pero tú la quitas en seguida, no quieres siquiera verla a los ojos.

- Me mareé en el bote, será mejor que me vaya a casa.

- Es mejor. – Escuchas decir al chico y lo único que quieres es meterle toda una bandeja de cangrejos en la boca, a ver cuántos puede soportar. – No te ves bien, Santana.

Notas un dejo de sarcasmo en sus palabras y sabes que te lo dice de una forma simplona ¿Acaso se está burlando? Tu relación con él no es buena, desde un principio no lo fue y por más intentos de él por llamar tu atención, no lo logró. Ahora el coraje y los celos empiezan a hervir por todo tu cuerpo. – Me encantaría quedarme. – Sonríes con tanta hipocresía que en seguida Sam borra su estúpida sonrisa del rostro. – Pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo aquí.

Logras intimidar a Sam y en seguida quita el brazo de los hombros de Brittany; pero ella se nota realmente herida, tus palabras la lastimaron y tiene que pestañear repetidas veces para no romper en llanto, ¿Cuándo iba recibir respuestas así de tu parte? No, hasta tú misma te sientes asqueada por decir eso, pero ahora tu orgullo y sobre todo, tus celos, no te dejan pensar, no te dejan ver y lo único que quieres es vengarte por lo del día anterior; pero más que nada, por verla con Sam. Abres la mano y ves la pequeña caracola de una forma irónica y llena de dolor; niegas con la cabeza y la dejas caer para que se pierda entre la arena. – No quiero arruinar tan lindo momento. – Vuelves a sonreír, ésta vez mostrando más sarcasmo e hipocresía tanto en tus palabras como en tu rostro. – Disfruten su noche juntos.

Das media vuelta y comienzas a caminar lo más rápido que puedes, quieres salir de su campo visual, quieres desaparecer entre la oscuridad. No sabes si Brittany está llorando o si está herida, pero una cosa es segura, ella no está tan herida como tú, verla con Sam es el golpe más fuerte y mortífero que puedes soportar. Al estar a una distancia tolerable echas a correr queriendo llegar a casa lo más rápido posible, no importa lo que haya en el camino, no piensas parar.

- ¡Hey, Santana, espera! – No tienes tiempo de voltear, realmente no quieres hacerlo y atinas a maldecir en silencio a aquél que está gritando tu nombre.

Sigues corriendo, parar ahora significa que conozcan tu lado sensible, tu lado humano y aún no quieres que nadie lo vea; no, nadie debe conocerlo. El chico te da alcance de un momento a otro y logra tomar tu mano para así detenerte en seco, logrando levantar tus pies un poco al frenar. - ¿Qué no escuchas, Santana?

"Ahora no, él no…" Grita tu mente, deseando que todo esto sea un mal sueño, una pesadilla. – No estoy de humor para hablar con alguien, Noah, déjame en paz. – No quieres que vea tu rostro y agradeces que tu largo cabello lo tape, además de la escasa iluminación de la calle.

Noah Puckerman sigue apretando fuerte tu muñeca, está dispuesto a no soltarte. – Vamos, Santana, deja que te ayude.

Un escalofrío fino comienza a bajar por tu espina, se siente igual que una aguja traspasando tu cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que él sabe que necesitas ayuda? Y aunque la necesites, no estás dispuesta a aceptarla de alguien más. Con un doble esfuerzo logras zafarte de su agarre, la muñeca te duele, él no es delicado, nunca lo ha sido. – Te sugiero que me dejes sola, Noah, no quiero hablar con nadie.

- Pero, Santana…

- ¡Entiende! – Volteas para poder enfrentarlo, qué importa ahora si te ve llorar, quien más te interesa está varios metros atrás. – No me detengas ni me pidas que espere, no lo haré.

Lo dejas con la palabra en la boca porque tú comienzas con tu desesperada carrera, si Puckerman te vio e incluso te detuvo ¿Quién puede asegurar que la rubia no está persiguiéndote? Aunque si así fuera, ya te hubiera alcanzado… "Prefiere estar con Sam, prefiere estar con ese estúpido pescador"

Llegas a tu casa y abres la puerta de golpe para cerrarla de la misma forma, las lágrimas te han traicionado.

- ¡Santana, hija! – Miras a tu madre acercarse y abrir sus brazos en el mismo momento, pero tú no quieres que nadie te toque, no quieres hablar con nadie, sólo quieres huir, desaparecer si es posible. Corres hacia el cuarto y cierras la puerta dando un fuerte golpe, te recargas en ella y te dejas caer hasta poder abrazar tus rodillas. - ¡Santana, por favor, ábreme!

- ¡Déjame sola! – Le gritas, dejando salir todo lo que te ha estado carcomiendo por dentro. – No quiero hablar con nadie… - Sabes que tu mamá no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa y muy dentro de ti te arrepientes de gritarle, pero el dolor, los celos, la rabia y la decepción te están volviendo loca, no sabes cómo sacarlos.

Y sin más, rompes en llanto, lloras sacando todo aquello que venía asfixiándote desde que los viste juntos. Lloras y lo haces de una forma tan amarga que tus sollozos se vuelven gemidos fuertes, llenos de ese dolor que te está afectando, que te comenzó a gobernar desde el día anterior donde ella decidió cancelar su plan contigo. "No hay otra solución, Santana, debes resignarte" Escuchas el susurro de tu mente y lo único que puedes hacer es llorar. Lloras porque es la única forma de sacar el amor que sientes por ella, por tu mejor amiga, por Brittany Pierce.

/

Cuando abres los ojos estás rodeada de tres extraños seres que te observan con detenimiento: Uno es un chico, seguro no tiene más de veinticinco, con la piel teñida de rojo y unos extraños tatuajes negros en las manos, su cabello está peinado en forma de picos cuyas puntas cambian de color a blanco; la más alta tiene la piel color dorado que brilla con la luz fluorescente que está sobre ti, su cabello es completamente oscuro y con un lacio pesado, y la sombra negra alrededor de sus ojos resalta más el color amarillo de sus pupilas; por último, una chica que seguro tiene tu edad, con su piel blanca como la nieve, cuya ropa morada hace juego con el color de sus ojos, "¿Cómo pueden cambiarse el color así?" Tiene tatuados los brazos con extrañas letras, igual parecen una red. Y tú, tú estás completamente desnuda, acostada en una cama, siendo observada, igual que un animal; desde que llegaste al Capitolio no dejas de sentirte así.

- No hay mucho en qué trabajar. – Dice la de piel blanca.

- Sus cejas. – Replica el chico que parece demonio. – Y todo su bello corporal.

Miras a la tercera, sólo falta ella en dictar su veredicto. – Y aunque se nota un esfuerzo por quitar los residuos, tiene arena en cada milímetro de su piel. – Claro que tienes arena en la piel, vienes de un distrito donde la arena predomina, escasamente puedes ver la tierra.

- Pues, manos a la obra, esto puede tardarnos más de lo que imaginamos. – Contesta la de piel blanca, y es entonces cuando los tres se alejan para ir por sus utensilios: Uno trae cremas y lociones para el cabello, otra trae tiras blancas y una cubeta con lo que crees, es cera; y la otra trae toda una artillería de cosas para las uñas. Si no mal recuerdas, éste es tu equipo de preparación.

Las horas pasan y pasan de manera lenta y a la vez dolorosa. Tu equipo: Tandon, el chico de rojo; Trista, la de color dorado; y Vita, la de blanco, se encargan de dejarte preparada para tu estilista. Quitan el vello tu cuerpo con cera, masajean tu cabello con esas extrañas cremas y se encargan de cortar, limar y dejar en perfecto estado las uñas de tus manos y pies; sin mencionar que te limpian la piel con una extraña esponja que se siente igual que una fibra.

Son parlanchines, parece que la única cualidad que tienen los del Capitolio es hablar y hablar y hablar de cosas sin sentido, como el por qué escogieron ese estilo de moda, o por qué no deberían usar accesorios brillantes en la piel. Si estuvieran en tu Distrito seguro se espantarían al tener que lidiar con tormentas que amenazan la costa, con los altos mandos que se molestan cuando la pesca no es suficiente a sus pedidos, con la poca libertad de hacer; siempre estar pegado a un itinerario aburrido que sólo se rompe con la Cosecha.

Después de un largo rato tienes la piel tan roja igual que la de los camarones cuando les quitan la cáscara, y el cabello hecho un revoltijo que apesta a quién sabe cuántas cosas; no sabes cómo sentirte, prefieres bloquear tus sentimientos y tu mente, no pensar nada porque si lo haces, terminarás sintiendo asco y repudio por todo esto, por la forma en que toman a veinticuatro personas inocentes y las mandan a morir sólo por diversión del mayor tirano de Panem.

Trista te mete en una tina cuyo contenido despide un olor a rosas, por primera vez algo agradable para ti donde el ardor y la irritación de tu cuerpo desaparecen por completo; y Tandon se encarga de limpiar y quitar todo residuo de las cremas de tu cabello. No son gente mala, son amables, aunque un poco desesperantes; esa es la educación que recibieron en el Capitolio, terriblemente superficial.

Sales de la bañera y tu piel y cabello están suaves y tersos, qué diferencia de cuando llegaste al Centro de Renovación, prácticamente estás irreconocible. "Si Sean y Mike me vieran". Tus seres queridos, los únicos que tienes; lo que darías por estar con ellos, por tenerlos contigo otra vez, porque todo esto fuera una pesadilla y cuando despiertes estés en la costa. Vita te lleva a un cuarto solo, con sólo un sillón dentro y una mesita en el centro. – Isabelle vendrá pronto. ¡Ay, te encantará! Es la mujer con mejor sentido en la moda que hayas conocido. – No puedes más que sonreír. Ellos se esfuerzan por sacarte conversación, pero sólo te limitas a contestar con la cabeza y hacer ademanes con el cuerpo, esperas que lo entiendan, no quieres encariñarte con nadie si al final no volverás a verlos.

Estás sola, sola y desnuda dentro de ese pequeño lugar. El aire comienza a faltarte, no eres claustrofóbica pero en la situación en la que estás cualquier lugar con cuatro paredes te vuelve loca. Te sientas en el sillón, subes los pies y abrazas tus rodillas, recargando tu rostro contra los brazos; no sólo es el frío lo que te está matando, también es la lejanía que tienes de tu hogar, la sensación de que tu fin se aproxima. Aunque le prometiste a Sean y a Mike que regresarías, que darías buena pelea y no te dejarías morir, crees que es imposible; lo único que sabes hacer es pescar y servir a la casa de la gobernadora Fabray, y aunque ahí haces tareas que necesitan resistencia y fuerza física, no puedes con las lanzas, mucho menos con los tridentes, lo único que sabes a la perfección es tejer.

Una lágrima te traiciona, de todas formas nadie puede verte y seguro tienes tiempo de sobra para limpiarla y parecer que no ha pasado nada; o eso crees…

- ¿Estás bien?

La voz te sobresalta y en cuanto levantas la mirada te topas con una mujer de mediana estatura, delicadas pero ya marcadas facciones, con el cabello largo, ondulado y que está entre el café oscuro y el amarillo. A simple vista, es normal, pues conserva el color natural de su piel, lo único diferente son unos tatuajes negros alrededor de los ojos, los mismos que sobresaltan el color azul tan intenso que tienen; "El mismo azul del mar" Y es ese pequeño detalle lo que te hace sentir un poco mejor, con un poco de sabor a hogar. – Sí. – Limpias en seguida la lágrima. – Sólo un… Un momento de debilidad.

Ves a la mujer y ella sonríe al momento que extiende una bata blanca. – Soy Isabelle, tu estilista; tú eres Tina Cohen Chang ¿Cierto? – Asientes y te limitas a escuchar mientras te vistes. – Me conmovió lo que pasó en la Cosecha, la forma en que les prometiste regresar a casa a tu hermano y tu novio; es un momento muy emotivo. – Asientes con la cabeza. Isabelle parece una persona amable y una muy lista al leer cada momento de la Cosecha, misma que se televisó y tú no estuviste enterada. – Conozco los casos, llevo en esto mucho tiempo, sólo que en diferente distrito.

- Si no mal recuerdo, usted era estilista del Distrito 10.

Ella asiente con movimientos de su cabeza y te sonríe. – Preferiría que me hables de tú, vamos a trabajar mucho juntas y quiero que todo sea perfecto.

- ¿Aunque muera dentro de poco? – Tu voz se escucha tan débil y apagada, estás resignada a que pronto será el fin.

Isabelle frunce el ceño y puedes ver las líneas de expresión en su rostro, no parece enojada ni molesta, más bien parece tramar algo. – Hiciste una promesa, Tina, y las promesas valen mucho, ¿Quién asegura que morirás? Yo apuesto que cuando estés en la arena todo será diferente y debes confiar en ello. – Ella te regala una tierna sonrisa, la que has pedido a gritos desde que todo comenzó. – Y sí, dediqué mi vida al Distrito 10 pero prefirieron a una persona más joven en el puesto; además, quería un reto de verdad y eso lo da el Distrito 4.

- ¿Y cómo tomarás el reto? Los demás atuendos tienen que ver con pantalones pescadores, overoles y botas. – Suspiras de sólo recordar los años pasados. – Dime que cambiaras eso.

- ¡Claro que lo cambiaré! Lo hermoso del Desfile de Tributos es resaltar las características de los distritos y ustedes tienen de dónde sacar atuendos; desgraciadamente, los demás estilistas caen en lo cotidiano y se vuelve aburrido al final, por ejemplo los del Distrito 12 o los del 8, esos perdieron la magia.

Definitivamente, Isabelle es la primer persona dentro del Capitolio que te agrada, es simpática y amable por donde la veas. – Entonces ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Ella sonríe y te mira de una forma pícara y traviesa. - ¿Qué es lo que más predomina en tu distrito?

- Mar, arena, pesca y ah...

- Mar, conchas, el atardecer, olas, ¡Toda una historia antigua de la cuál sacar provecho! Y de eso será tu vestuario; a un lado la pesca, el paisaje atrae y enamora y eso quiero de ti, que todos te vean, se enamoren y te recuerden. – Sonríes nerviosa pues la emoción de Isabelle es algo delirante y sobrecogedora. Llama a tu equipo de preparación para dar órdenes, las cuales ellos reciben con mucha felicidad; y sólo queda preparase para sufrir de nuevo.

Miras la forma tan minuciosa de Trista para pintar tus uñas, combinando meticulosamente los colores hasta formar las olas que pegan contra la costa, no cabe duda, son olas; Vita y Tandon pintan tu cuerpo de azul y sus diferentes tonos: Las piernas tienen un color oscuro, igual que las profundidades, y mientras suben, el color se va aclarando; tus brazos son pintados con tonalidades más claras, y es en el pecho y cuello donde esparcen ligeramente un poco de diamantina dorada. Te miras en un espejo y sonríes, aunque estés pintada casi por completo, de alguna forma te ves como tú, no como uno de esos seres del Capitolio, sino como tú misma con lo que representa a tu Distrito: el mar. Isabelle saca con mucho cuidado un vestido de tela gruesa y te sorprende ver que tiene la misma tonalidad que tu cuerpo, Vita y Tandon copiaron el color a la perfección; desde el abdomen hasta el escote, está incrustado de conchas, caracolas y estrellas de mar pequeñas, incluso mini réplicas de algunos corales, formando una coraza delantera. Ella ayuda a colocártelo y a cerrar el cierre que comienza debajo de tu ombligo hasta unos centímetros arriba de tus pechos, dejando la mitad abierto para formar un delicado escote que delinea con destellos dorados.

Todo es perfecto, realmente perfecto, ahora crees lo que comentó Vita sobre Isabelle, sin duda ella es una genio con la moda. Tandon toma tu cabello para pintar ligeros rayos de color azul y peinarlo hasta dejarlo en un chongo, soltando unos cuantos mechones azulados; coloca también pequeñas conchas en todo el cabello, y como último toque, mete dos palillos en forma de coral para sostener el peinado. Como parte final, pintan tu rostro con tonalidades más débiles de azul en los costados, un poco de blanco brillante en la parte de en medio y destellos dorados como sombras en los ojos y labios. – Cuando miras el mar por la mañana ¿De qué color es la espuma que se forma con el golpe de las olas? – Sonríes emocionada porque con los rayos del sol, la espuma parece dorada. Sí, ella ha creado en ti una réplica exacta del océano.

Isabelle te mira maravillada al igual que tu equipo de preparación, los tres están alabándola por el maravilloso trabajo que hizo. – Luces increíble, de verdad creo que vienes del Distrito 4… ¡No! ¡Tú eres el Distrito 4!

Sonríes y aunque no pueda verse, estás completamente sonrojada. – No sé cómo lo haces, Isabelle, pero eres maravillosa.

Ella te da una auténtica sonrisa y te toma por los hombros para sacudirte con delicadeza. – Porque mi pasión es la moda; con esto se van a enamorar de ti. – Vuelve a sonreír y da unas palmadas en tus hombros antes de dar media vuelta para mostrarte unas sandalias oscuras, las cuales te ayuda a calzar. – Todo está perfecto. – Dice orgullosa de su trabajo.

- Lo hiciste a la perfección. – Definitivamente Isabelle te regresa un poco la confianza, esa sensación de estar decaída se esfuma cuando estás a su lado.

Le ordena al equipo de preparación que se marche mientras te lleva directo al nivel inferior, es hora del desfile. Cuando estás cerca del carro de caballos, miras a Tharand y él esboza una sonrisa, está acompañado por su estilista y su equipo; miras que, igual que tú, luce el mar en su cuerpo, llevando unas bermudas con la coraza de conchas en las piernas, y su torso cubierto con una red de pescar en forma de armadura. – Te ves increíble, Isabelle y Bryan son buenos en su trabajo.

Supones que Bryan es su estilista, y ahora que lo ves, él e Isabelle parecen hermanos. – Los dos se han lucido. – Tharand te ayuda a subir al carro y por primera vez pones atención a los demás tributos.

Una chica de piel blanca y cabello negro está vestida con una armadura de piedras preciosas, sin duda es del Distrito 1; la pareja del Distrito 2 que lleva trajes grises con uno que otro destello de azul, rojo y amarillo, cubiertos por hombreras, coderas y rodilleras de metal; el chico del Distrito 7 que parece una verdadera bestia, lleva pantalones cafés sujetos por tirantes y una camisa de leñador roja; la pequeña chica del Distrito 9 tiene un vestido de espigas de trigo, cubierta de pulseras en brazos y piernas; y por último, el del Distrito 12, si no fuera por el pequeño bikini, podría decirse que va desnudo, él y su compañera están pintados sólo con color negro. Quieres ver a los demás tributos pero el tiempo se agota, Isabelle y Bryan se paran al lado del carro para dar las últimas instrucciones. – Ustedes sólo relájense, en cuanto los vean, la gente los amará. – Exclama él, mirándolos a ambos a los ojos. – Los demás trajes no son tan llamativos como estos, los tendrán en sus manos. – Parece bastante arrogante.

- Recuerda lo que te dije. – Dice Isabelle para llamar tu atención. – Se van a enamorar de ti, suéltate, sonríe y muéstrate orgullosa de tu distrito, lo demás llegará solo. – Sonríe antes de hacerse a un lado, justo en el momento que se abren las puertas y puedes escuchar a la multitud gritar y volverse loca en cuanto el carro del Distrito 1 sale.

Los caballos comienzan a galopar moderadamente, sientes cómo el aire se te va y las piernas se hacen de gelatina, el rugir de la gente te pone más nerviosa de lo que ya estás. Al salir, el resplandor te ciega por un momento, pero son los gritos y vítores de todos lo que te enchina la piel: En cuanto los ven se vuelven locos, escuchas gritos de "Distrito 4" Una y otra vez; tratas de mirarlos a todos pero es imposible, y los que alcanzas a ver directamente a los ojos reaccionan con ademanes de desmayo.

Miras de reojo a Tharand y puedes adivinar que está igual de nervioso que tú, "Suéltate, sonríe y muéstrate orgullosa", las palabras de Isabelle hacen eco en tu cabeza y sabes que éste momento es crucial para ti si quieres conseguir patrocinadores, sí, a eso se refería; si nadie se fija en ti, entonces la oportunidad de regresar es nula. Aún con el alma en el piso y a pesar de los nervios, levantas tu brazo para saludar y sonríes, volviendo a la gente más loca de lo que ya está, volteas y notas que tu compañero te imita en el ademán del brazo; se escuchan gritos de "Tina, Tina, Tina" Combinados con "Tharand, Tharand, Tharand" Y el ya escuchado "Distrito 4". Pobres de aquellos distritos que están detrás de ti, en éste momento han sido opacados.

Los caballos se detienen en una media luna, al lado del carro del Distrito 3, han llegado al final. En cuanto los doce carros están frente a la mansión del presidente Snow, éste sale para sonreírles a todos y levantar las manos en señal de silencio. – Tributos, sean bienvenidos. Admiramos su valor y su sacrificio ¡Y que comiencen los Septuagésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre! – La multitud lanza un grito de emoción.

Los caballos comienzan a caminar y es cuando la euforia, los nervios y la adrenalina a bajan lentamente, listos para cobrarte factura. Al llegar al Centro de Entrenamiento puedes ver como tu equipo de preparación y el de Tharand rodean el carro, gritando muy eufóricos por lo perfectos que se veían en el desfile y cómo la gente se volvía loca con verlos. Isabelle te ayuda a bajar del carro y sin pensarlo dos veces te lanzas a sus brazos. - ¡Perfectos! ¡Los dos estuvieron perfectos! – Dice ella al momento que te devuelve el abrazo.

Mientras los estilistas alaban la actuación, sientes la mirada penetrante de los demás tributos, sobre todo de la pareja del Distrito 2 y el chico del 7. Isabelle te empuja hasta el elevador para esperar su turno de subir a la cuarta planta, correspondiente del Distrito. Sientes un alivio combinado con náuseas, mareos y temblores en brazos y piernas, ha sido suficiente emoción para un día.

El viaje es corto, en cuestión de segundos estas en el piso. Al salir del elevador te encuentras con Mags, tu mentora en los Juegos, la conoces gracias a Mike; además está la señorita Pillsbury y la intérprete de Mags: La señorita Sylvester. Todo está en orden: El mentor, la representante del Capitolio, los estilistas y los tributos.

- Tina…

Abres enormemente los ojos, ¿Fue un sueño? ¿Fue una alucinación? ¿Los gritos de la gente del Capitolio aún están dentro de tu cabeza? Sí, eso debe ser, no hay otra explicación; aunque esa voz…, la has escuchado por mucho tiempo, la tienes grabada, no puede confundirse con otra.

- Por favor, Tina, voltea.

Te giras muy lentamente, las náuseas se hacen más fuertes con cada segundo que pasa y sientes que vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento. Levantas la mirada de golpe sólo para encontrarte con esos ojos que has visto por tanto tiempo, esos ojos que conoces bien, los mismos que te dan paz y tranquilidad cuando te pierdes en ellos. – Mike… - Lo último que ves es su sonrisa sincera y llena de amor, antes de que todo se ponga negro; han sido muchas emociones para un día.


End file.
